Maelstrom Anomaly
by SevenKings
Summary: What happens when we put an anomaly into the Blazblue franchise. The Ripple Effect that's what but how far will it go.
1. Chapter 1 The Body is Born

**SevenKings here with the big boy project. I made a promise to have this up and I'll do it.**

**But first, a toast to The Swordslinger for inspiring me to make it with Blazblue Kitsune's revenge. Granted it was a bashing fic, but I had fun reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I make, I take it and spin it to suit the insanity that is my mind. I wished I had the rights through. Imagine all the possibilities is making me literally drool.**

**Chapter 1: The Body is born**

* * *

Within a rose garden, a young girl with blonde hair was sitting on a cat that was the size of a chair. The girl was wearing a black gothic dress with ribbons in her hair that stuck out like rabbit ears.

Next to that girl was an old man with one eye close, white hair, and beard that look like it was sharp. He was wearing a green suit with gold trimmings that indicated that he was a servant of some kind. The way that he was standing near the woman yet a few steps behind her showed that he was a butler of some kind.

As the young lady was sipping from her teacup that was filled with tea, the butler asked,"Milady Rachel, May this humble servant asked a question?"

Rachel placed the teacup that was in her right hand over the saucer in her left hand. She then sighed,"Valkenhayn, Do not be afraid to speak for I require your input as much as I require your tea."

Valkenhayn bowed, "Thank you milady, But if I may asked, why are you watching the "Eye" of Azure smelting process? We had seen this multiple times during the loops."

As Rachel was about to speak, a shrill voice could be heard," Oh, princess, I brought the white man."

A red small, stout bat showed up flying next to Rachel's head to which she smack at for interrupting her. Accompying the fat bat was a six feet nine inch tall man with silver hair that was tied into a ponytail long enough to reach his knees. He was dressed in full body armor as well as a full faced helmet. His blade was a foot shorter than he is and was sheathed on his back.

His voice was deep and clear despite the helmet on his face." Speak Vampire, for you obviously wants something from me badly enough to interrupt my training sessions."

Suddenly, Valkenhayn showed up next to the silver haired man, "You would do well to remember you manners while in the presence of Lady Rachel, Hakumen." Stated Valkenhayn as he glared at Hakumen.

Rachel sigh before placing her teacup back onto her saucer and placed them both on the table next to her. "Cease what you are doing Valkenhayn, as I had asked Gii to get Hakumen to come here. Tis part of the reason of your question Valkenhayn."

Valkenhayn ceased his glaring and returned to his master's side. "I apologize for my unruly behavior madam."

Hakumen then spoke up," To call by my name rather than ' ' just further proves that something is going on. Not only that, but something that must be urgent, am I correct so far?"

Rachel without even opening her eyes raised a hand and a black portal open up before it cleared up. Hakumen, seeing what was inside began to growled,"You brought me here to watch the beginning of the phase shift, something we have watched for how long?"

Rachel opened her red eyes and glared into Hakumen's full faced helmet, "Do not presume that I would bring you here for such a trivial thing or has your training dull your instincts. I called you here to watch this due to my instincts saying that something shall soon happen, something that can tipped the scales of balance between Terumi and the world.

"You still called me here because of a feeling."

"My "feeling" as you have put it has helped you become who you are now,"Jin".

Despite being called by his previous name, Hakumen showed no signs of being disturbed. Instead, he sat down in lotus position on the floor with his blade on his laps."Very well," Stated Hakumen,"I shall indulge in your "feeling" but if this turns out to be fruitless, I shall take my leave."

Rather than answer, Rachel grabbed her teacup and saucer, as she closed her eyes and took a sip, the fluid didn't enter her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw that she was out of tea. "Valkenhayn, please prepare some more tea please."

Valkenhayn, the ever loyal butler bowed deeply before staighting out and grabbed the teacup and saucer while speaking the phrase he had spoken oh so many times. "Oh course, mi lady."

**Fifth **Hierarchical City, Ibukido****

In an underground laboratory, underneath the city. There was a room that contained multiple computer and computer screens with multiple people sitting in chairs using them. There was a single man who walked back and forth and between the places before standing in front of a window which showed a huge silhouette.

"How is the operation doing?" Asked the man whom we can see from the name tag is named Gin Rikodou. Gin was a middle age man wit's black hair and eyes. His mustache looking prim and proper that took hours to get right.

"The operation is going according to schedule, estimates say that we'll be finish in two hours." A voice from one lackeys working on the computer.

"Good,good but remember people that even if we're close to done, don't slack off. Who knows what might happen?" No sooner had he said that the alarm and red lights went into action.

"Find out what happen and shut it down quick." Ordered Gin as he decided to work on the main holographic screen. A few minutes later, one of the interns yelled out,"Found it, calculations were wrong when we used the Cauldron to dig into the boundary. We actually dug deeper."

"Damn, you Murphy, I know you're just laughing at us right now." Swore Gin. "Evacuate all non-essential personal and abort the operation. I repeat, abort the operation and evacuate all non-essential personal."

Little did they know that there was a satellite that was aiming it's cannon right at the time. When it fired, everything vanished into cloud of dust and it finally settle down, there was only a bright cocoon of energy the middle. When the cocoon opened, two blonde children appeared out of it sleeping.

**Rachel's Garden**

Hakumen was up on his feet with his sheathed blade in hand. "Impossible", he exclaimed, "Two Murakumo units in the same smelting process is unheard off. Not only that but the is anomaly! Vampire, what is going on?"

Rachel was sipping her tea that Valkenhayn made, was still sitting on the cat. "I myself do not know about this. But as you can see, I was not wrong and an anomaly has come into play." She placed her ea on her saucer and gave it to Valkenhayn. "As the boy is an anomaly, there shouldn't any restiction on placing the boy in an area of our choosing."

Hakumen gripped his blade. "You possibly aren't intending to place the anomaly with THE DARK ONE now, are you Vampire?"

Valkenhayn, who was standing next to Rachel had similar agreement, "Lady Rachel, if I mayI also argree with Hakumen here. To place the boy there could bring unintended side effects that could destabilize the time stream.

"I know,Valkenhayn, which is why we shall retrive him firstbefore deciding what to do. Otherwise Terumi shall have another ace up his sleeve."stated Rachel in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hakumen and Valkenhayn looked at each other and nodded."Very well" "Of course my lady."

"I have no doubts that Terumi shall be coming. I have need of you, ' ', to occupy Terumi's time while I retrieve the boy."

"Hakumen nodded, "Very well, at least I shall have a chance to cleanse abomination."

"What are we waiting for then?" questioned Rachel. She then got up and kicked the cat."Wakeup Nago, time to move."

The Cat groaned and strecthed, "When it had finished, it turns it's head to it's master and greeted her, "Princess, are we going somewhere?"

**Five Miles from Ibukido**

A man that was wearing a black suitand tie with a white button up shirt and a black fedora hat on his head was skipping along the way. The man was known as Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Division. But to those who truly know who is, he's known as Yuuki Terumi, the God of Trolling.

As he was skipping along the way, he was thinking "I'm so glad that I got that prick Relius tolet me actually go, something is going to happen and there's no way I missing it."

Hazama felt killing intent behind him and dodge to the side as the blade was swung down vertically. Hazama's slinted eyes star at Hakumen's form. He then grinned, "Wel well well, if it isn't Mr. Knight in Shining Armor. You know that your not supposed to here at this time right? I guess the blood sucker and I think alike or in this case feel alike."

Hakumen then got into a stance where the hilt was near his head, the sharp edge of his katana pointed towards and downwards to Hazama. HIs left foot was forward while right was planted a foot or two behind left one sideways. Hakumen then growled, "Enough, abomination, it now time for you to leave this world and be cleansed. I am the white Void, I am the cold Steel, I am the just Sword, with blade in hand I will reap the Sins of the World and cleanse it in the Fires of Destruction. I am Hakumen, the End has come!"

Hazama placed a hand on his fedora hat and slightly opened his eyes. "Despite only being only at twenty percent, and you haven't fought a real battle in ninety-four years. You're going to give it our all huh. Fine, guess I can indulge for a bit before finding out what's going on?"

_**The Wheel of Fate is Turning! Rebel One Action!**_

Hakumen sprinted forward and tried a stab follow with a upward vertical slash but Hazama an unnatural show of flexibilty had dodged the stab by turning his body side ways and taking a step to the left. He then placed a single hand Hakumen's shoulder and valuted himself over Hakumen's shoulder so that his feet are on Hakumen's back.

He then launched himself into the air forcing Hakumen to eat dirt from the force of the pushoff. Hazama the used a Ouroboros Chain to zip back onto Hakumen's back and used his butterfly knives to carve small cuts onto Hakumen's back.

"Are having fun yet cause I know I am." Hazama stated with a Cheshire grin on his face. Hakumen rather than say anything used his immense strength to get back up and flop onto his back causing Hazama to lose his breathe and grip on his knives. Hakumen then grabbed his blade and gripped the middle part of his sword and proceeded to stab himself to get Hazama.

Hazama,seeing this, wiggled his way out of used a chain to zip himself a good distance away.

"Have to admit, your one dedicated bastard, you know that? Props to you buddy?" gasped Hazama

As both got ready for round two, a shrill voice could be heard, "Mr. White Man, Princess says she done." Hakumen turn his head towards the fat bat. "I shall return once I cleanse the world of this abomination." Hakumen turn to face Hazama again but not seeihim anywhere. Focusing on his other senses, he senses that Hazama was nowhere even near. He then he sheathed his blade, "It appears that the abomination had managed to escape me, let us return to your master."

**With Hazama**

**'**Shit shit shit I'm in so much trouble.' thought one Captain Hazama as he raced to the ruins of Ibukido. He saw nothing out the ordinary. 'I spent too much time playing with the Hakumen that I've missed it. Oh, well the blood sucker won the battle but she won't win the war. After all, I'm cutting away the lies f this world."

**Rachel's Garden**

Back in the Rose Garden, both Rachel and Hakumen were discussing possibleways to use the boy anomaly to their advantage. While both wanted different outcomes the world, both agree it would be better than letting Hazama win.

Valkenhayn later showed up, "Lady Rachel, the boy is simply remarkable in physical capabilities. His body seems to be powered not only by seither but by the Azure as well. It's as if he is the Azure. The reason I say this is that his body seem to be capable of generating more whenever it's lower than 's simply remarkable."

Rachel stared at her butler, it was rare these days for him to be so excited. "Do we have any idea who is he then, Valkenhayn."

"No my lady, but here's the strangest thing, the boy was speaking in Japanese in his sleep, a dead language for over a century."

* * *

**Ouch my hand hurts, but anyways finally done. **

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	2. Chapter 2: What happened Long Ago

**SevenKings here. I'm surprised at the amount of viewers I got compared to my story so I'll be switching that to third person after the fifth chapter of Crimson and Scarlet. Anyway here's the second chapter.**

**Another Thing I have to mention is there's alot more views for this one single chapter than my other "Crimson and Scarlet". Wow, looks like I have to change my writing style. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I may put. If you got a problem, then you can piss off "Kokonoe reference"**

**Chapter 2: What happened long ago.**

* * *

Within a black void, there exists a single dot. Upon closer inspection it was a girl in a skin tight suit with a visor that looked similar to cyclops from X men. The girl was searching was something as her head was turning back and forth.

A blue light appeared in front of her. Seeing this, she turn her head straight to look at it. The light that was shining was a circular large sphere. It was larger than the girl by multiple times. "Visual confirmation on operation." The girl spoke in a monotone voice.

She floated next to sphere and lifted one of her hands to put it on the sphere. The surface area of the sphere next to the girl's hand seemed to extended itself and encase the girl's arm into the sphere.

The girl began to twitch in pain," Error error, overload of conductors. Aborting operation. New objective return to base." The girl spoke again in a monotone voice.

There was a explosion and the girl was flung into the black void. As she was still being thrown by the void a tear opened up and the girl went through it.

**Elemental Nations**

The land was in terrible condition, trees were uprooted, craters were everywhere, the was filled with dust making it difficult to breathe. In the middle of this was a large tree with ten eyes. While this tree was in humanoid shape with arms and legs. It was still an abomination.

Within one of the tree's hand was a woman. She had pure silver hair with white irises with no pupils. She also had two horns coming out of her head upwards that make it look like she was a rabbit. Her left was crushed while her right arm was nothing more than a stump. A vertical slit on her forehead was opened slightly yet showed a red eye with circular rings with three tomes in them.

"Kaa-San!" Screamed two men. While both looked similar to each other and the woman. Both had some key differences. One of them had eyes that were purple with circular rings while the other had red irises with no pupils same as the woman.

"Don't worry about me, just finish this and remember that I love you both." The woman smiled at them before the tree with the mouth had swallowed her.

Unknown to any of them at that moment, a tear had happened, and the girl was in the space that both the silver haired woman was in.

There is a scientific law that states that only one matter can exists in a single space. To do otherwise, would cause an explosive result. However, there is a small chance that it could merge. Especially if the matter is comparable.

The Shinju is no god, rather it is an entity created by the world to regulate the amount of seither that entered the world. The older the world, the more seither that happens to entered it to nourish it. If a world gets too much, the world faces an explosion, too little and the world tries to kill living organisms on the planet in order to sustain itself. You could say that the Shinju is a natural Azure Grimorie which Hazama tried to make but failed repeatly.

The combination of the murakumo unit to used the Azure and seither properly, the Shinju which provides to body necessary to hold it as it has no mind but instincts, and the silver haired woman to provide" the mind.

"I..I'm not dead. What's going on." Thought the silver haired woman. As she searches through the eyes of the Shinju which had mutated thanks to the fusion.

"Fuin!" Yelled a voice that sound like her son, Hagoromo. She turned her head before she felt herself being pulled into her son.

Years had passed, and the once proud woman was now in an eternal rage. First her son, was stupid enough to teach the natives the ability to used Chakra. Due to this, her clan, the Ōtsutsuki, instead of being treated with the honor they deserved was now being treated as if their clan was bronzed with Demon Ancestry except Hagoromo who they treated as if he was divine himself.

Her other son, Hamura fought his brother for the right of clan leader and upon victory as she had messed with her son's chakra usage during the battle, he took the clan somewhere else in the galaxy.

Years had passed once more and as she battle him constantly to the point where Hagoromo had aged considerably despite the fact he should be able to lived for centuries as their clan had longevity to the point that they can lived up to a thousand years, he had once more spotted on her. He had divided her mind and power to nine inequal pieces.

**Thousands for years later**

"Why do they hate me?" Thought one seven year old boy. The boy was wearing an orange shirt with a spiral mark that shaped itself into a flame, blue shorts and sandals. He was sitting on a swing as countless people had passed him. Some of the whisper rather loudly.

"That's him, right, the demon boy."

"Yeah, but remember, keep it on the downlow though. The Hokage is cracking down on it."

"Whatever, as long as he keeps his distance, I don't care about him."

The boy could hear every word, could feel every glare, accusing him of something that he didn't even remember doing. He was truly alone in a sea of hatred.

Later, that night as he went back to the run down apartment that the old man got for him. A couple of drunken bar goers saw the boy. "Hey, look at that, let's go beat him up." Was the general thought.

The bar goers corner him and beated him up with whatever they had in their hands. Bricks, fists, empty bottles of booze, if it was near them, they used it.

During the beating which only happened for a few minutes by then, a bright light appeared on the moon. In Suna, as Gaara's uncle was about to kill him, Gaara disappeared in a bright light. In Kumo, both Killer Bee and Yugito were sleeping before they disappeared into a bright light as well. In Kiri, Yagura was about to give the order before he disappeared as well, leaving the shinobi of Kiri to panic. In Iwa, both Han and Roshi disappeared during a meeting with the Tsuchikage; leave the old man to scream in his office before complaining about his back. Utakata was in a middle of fight with some of Damzo's Root agents before disappeared and Fu like Kirabi and Yugito was sleeping in her tree. In the Shinigami's stomach, the yin half of the Kyubi and Minato disappeared from there leaving a pissed off entity of Death.

Back to the beaten boy, he too disappeared before the Anbu could stop the drunken mob. But as he disappear, the Elemental Nations was destroyed in a burning Inferno as the Shinju was no longer there to regulate the seither or chakra that ninja's called it. As the ninjas had evolved to absorb seither in the air which they then mixed it with their life force or the Azure since all souls are powered by the Azure, the world required more than what was needed since the ninja kept taking from the world.

Without the Shinju or Biju to absorb the remaining seither in the air when the ninja were fighting,the world was so overflow with seither that it causes it to explode without even poisoning the living organism.

**The Biju and the Jinchuriki**

The biju and Jinchuriki plus Minato were traveling through a dark void. Slowly they combined together, the Biju could nothing as they were incomplete and jailed, and the silver haired woman was split along with them. They continued to combine together until only Minato and Naruto were last ones. Minato seeing this, understood what had to be done to save his son. He had to give up his soul again for all eternity. He would never see his wife again the afterlife yet the somber feeling never came to him. He knew why, Minato would cross the hells if it meant his son was safe, he would stain his soul in blood and be forever banned from Paradise if it meant his child was pure and innocent of the world. While he knew that was an impossibility, he would his child the next best thing, knowledge on how to survive.

Naruto opened his eyes, wondering why the beatings had stopped. He saw a man in a white haori with blonde hair as fair as his. Naruto widened his eyes as he knew who he is. After all, who wouldn't know about the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. "Yondaime Hokage." He stuttered.

Minato kneeled down next to his son. "Be safe, my son." He said before his body turned into dust and flew into Naruto. Naruto was shocked, not only that but the knowledge and power of other Jinchuriki and Biju poured into his mind. His subconscious immediately sent his mind into rest in order to accumulate all the knowledge safely and let it out little by little.

Alucard Castle

Naruto finally woke up, his mind safely storing the memories, to a room he didn't know. The room was barren save the the bed that was very soft. Naruto looked around wondering how did he get here?

"Greetings guest."

Naruto immediately turn his head and saw Valkenhayn standing near the foot of the bed he was sleeping in. "Who are you, old man?" Naruto questioned bluntly.

Valkenhayn blinked at the rather accurate description of him. "My name is Valkenhayn and please do not make such blunt descriptions while you are in this castle. Now, please follow me so that you may meet the master of this castle. I'm sure you have plenty of questions you want answered?"

Naruto nodded before his stomach grumbled. Naruto grinned rather embarrassed. "You got anything to eat then?"

Valkenhayn nodded, "You are just in time for dinner, sir. But first, please wear these." Valkenhayn then handed Naruto a set of clothing fit for a noble.

"Why I gotta wear this, huh?" questioned Naruto. He never had to wear any of this during his seven years of life and the clothes didn't even looked like the standard he's seen of rich people wear.

"I would trust my honed instincts that this would be preferably better than walking in the nude." stated Valkenhayn.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down and saw that he was indeed wearing nothing. Leaving himself in his birthday suit. Naruto's face reddened up and he quickly putted it on. When he finally finished, he was wearing a white button up shirt, black dress pants and shoes.

As Naruto was trying to walk in the shoes, having never seen much less walked in them before finally getting hang of it enough to at least not look like the fool. As both of them near the dining hall doors. Valkenhayn opened one of the double doorsbefore bowing to Naruto. "May I present, Lady Rachel Alucard of the Alucard clan."

Naruto gulped before steeling his nerves and walked though that door with as much grace and confidence as he could muster, he walked through that door.

* * *

**Well, I say it again. I did not** **expect this to actually gather as much attention as my other story. I expected it the other way around. I guess I change how I write my other story after the prologue arc. Which is next chapter.**

**Prologue for Crimson and Scarlet Chapter 5: The heart is in and out.**

_I'm on the floor in pain. It's getting hard to breathe, my reserves are getting low. I'm gasping in short breathes. I knew I shouldn't have gotten into this fight but once again, my pride got in the way._

_A voice then spoke, "Had enough, my boy."_

**Prologue end**

**Can any of you guess what's going on? It's not that hard.**

**See ya later.**

**Good Bye, Good Night, Good Luck**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner, The Choice

**SevenKings here with a friendly reminder to all who read. I do not like people who are overly demanding. I will handle friendly reviews and constructive criticism** **but I will not in any way, shape, or form agree with people who started demanding authors to write what they want. I pity the ones who can't take the pressure and submit to it. These stories are our children and we work hard to bring happiness to people all over the world at the price of nothing. I managed to settle a case of it already turns out it was a case of over excitement and we managed to work things out. But I want to warn all you people.**

**I can take alot of stuff, but I will never bow down to anyone. I will hold my head high and I will continue to write for those who understand. You may ask me to make a story, you may give me suggestions that may helped enhance my stories. You can leave reviews detailing what went wrong or what I missed and I'll address it. But I will stand tall and proud and say I kept true to my word.**

**Proof of my actions is my previous story, "Crimson and Scarlet", It seems people didn't like it so I decided to make a rewrite with things cut out and replaced with a different writing style. Please see chapter five for a sneak preview of "Light and Darkness".**

**Now with that outta my systems, I have to that it's still filler chapters right now. I know some of you came for the action so hold whatever underwear your wearing now and wait. Naruto is still seven years old. If you expect this to be a some sort of godlike Naruto that bangs everything female while destroying the opposition then your wrong. While I don't necessily hate those kinds of fics and read them from time to time but I will never write something like it.**

**I don't about you,but I love back story, I loved knowing what caused what character to become that way. I loved what if's well, what if this character was alone, what if this character had someone to lean on. Will they still act the way they are?**

**Disclaimer:*Lawyer comes* I don't own anything I write except for the ideas and even then it may or may not mine. *Lawyer disappear* Now it just the waiting game again.**

**Chapter 3: The Dinner, The Choice that started all.**

* * *

**Naruto finally walked through that door. What he saw surprised him, in front of him of was a table filled with food of all kinds, some he's never seen before. Naruto started drooling before he had a haughty female voice, "Di**d your parents not teach you any manners, boy? Or was it in one ear and out the other?"

Naruto looked up and saw a female about a few years older than he was. She had blonde hair similar but a shade darker than his. Red eyes that to him feel like they were looking into his soul. She was wearing a black dress and had ribbons in her hair that make it look she was a rabbit.

"Don't insult my parents, rabbit." Naruto stated angrily, sure he never met them and he couldn't believe the Yondaime was his father. But that didn't mean he would allow anyone to insult his parents like that. It was part of the reason why he had failed the first grade of the Konoha General academy. Which is basically a school for general education, from counting to learning how to use a kunai.

The rabbit girl didn't even seemed insulted but Valkenhayn seem to have been seeing as he grabbed the seven year old boy off the round, had the boy's face him and glared at him. "Please do not insult the master of this castle in front of me. You should be grateful that lady Rachel saved you from eternal forced servant hood to a madman."

"Huh," thought Naruto as he couldn't see how the girl had saved him. In his naive mind, when someone usually male saved someone usually female, they would have to fight entire armies by themselves. He just cou't see that happening with the girl.

"Valkenhayn, it's alright, I do not mind. I can see that the boy is confused, so let us talk over dinner while his minuscule brain be allowed time to understand the insult." Rachel stated.

Valkenhayn let go of Naruto while he was still the air, causing him to land on his butt. As he landed, he finally understood that Rachel had basicaly called him dumb, "Hey,"he roared.

Rachel simply stared at Naruto, "Hmm, faster than him, huh? It appears while your brain is minuscule, it is still larger than his."

Naruto is once again confused, "Huh, who's he?" he asked with his head tilted like a puppy that doesn't untand what's going on.

Rachel didn't wanted to answer and luckily, Valkenhayn arrives with a trolley that had two plates with silvers domes used to keep the heat. (**You know, tha thing you'd see in movies where nobles used to keep their food warm until reached the dinnertable.)**

Valkenhayn placed the two trays on the table in the middle of the room. He then placed two napkins that was wrapped with utensils. He then proceeded to opened the trays. "For dinner, tonight, fresh smoked steak combined with spices that shall enhance the taste to near perfection," exclaimed Valkenhayn before ing to face Naruto, "I do hope that you shall remember your manners, after all are a guest of the Alucard Castle."

Naruto nodded, while the old man Hokage had taught him manners, he preferred an all out dig all, manners were made by stuffy old crones who couldn't do anything else except ruin other people's childhood. But if the lady did saved him, even if he didn't believe it, he should at least follow the rules to eating other people's food.

That was until he sat down and saw what was on the plate. There was a knife and some sort of tri-edged kunai next to his food. What did these nobles want him to do? Where they expecting some sort of attack and were arming him?

"Despite what Valkenhayn says, you have my permission to eat how you see fit." Rachel spoke as she elegantly cut into the steawith years of experience. "I merely wished to confirm something before we had our talk."

Naruto then dug in using his hands and teeth, digging in as if his life depended on it. "Princess, blonde boy is a beast." Naruto looked up and saw a bat that was flying in circles over the table. "A beast, a beast the boy is nothing but a beast." the bat continued to chant before Rachel lifted an umbrella and pointed it at the bat before it felled to the floor.

"Gii, you are intrupting my dinnertime. Nago!,"Rachel yelled before a large cat showed up.

"You called, Princess?" the cat talked to the amazement of Naruto. "Yes, Nago, Gii was being a nuisance and since I'm eating and entertaining a guest, I do not have time to punish Gii so you shall do so in my stead." It seemed that the bat Gii was making a quick runaway from the dining room since where he was, only an outline of the bat was visible.

"Thank you,Princess, Oh Gii come out and make things easier on yourself." the cat said as it disappeared, leaving Naruto to shivered wondering if it was a ghost.

Church

A seven year old blonde child stood up and cheered from the dinner table. Leaving another boy and girl with similar features to the one who was standing wondering why he was standing up.

"Brother, what are you doing?" the other boy questioned, "I was thinking the same thing, Ragna, what are you doing?" the girl questioned as well.

"Sorry, Jin and Saya but I felt another person out there through the force that understand the totally rational fear of ghost." Ragna stated as he was rubbing the back of his head with his right arm. Jin and Saya looked at each other before laughing and pointing at Ragna.

"Brother, you did that because you felt another person argrees with your stupid fear." laughed Jin as he was banging on the table.

"S-Shut up, it's totally justified unlike your hatred of the moon." yelled Ragna as he was blushing a bit.

"Hey!" as Jin stood up now and began arguing over who's fear was unjustified. Saya ,on the other hand, just sat there and sighed. "Boys,"she muttered as she waited for the sister to get here and stopped the fight in order to eat.

Alucard Castle

"Now, I have lost train of thought, Valkenhayn, where was I?" Rachel asked with one of hands begin rubbing her forehead. "You were at the part where you confimed something due to the food. Through I must asked, was the food not to your liking?" Valkenhayn answered and ask his own question from behind Rachel. Leaving Naruto once again confused.

"Where and how did you come from?" questioned Naruto. Valkenhayn merely smiled and answered using a phrase all supernatural butlers been using since the demon Sebastian had died ironically to saved his master. "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"Anyways, thank you, Valkenhayn, Now Naruto was it?" Seeing that Naruto nodded, she continued, "Where did you come from."

Naruto smiled and said, "Konoha in the land of fire." Suddenly, Naruto stand up with his eye wide opened. "I have to go back, the old man is so going to be upset with me."

Rachel simply stated, "I knew it." to the confusion of Naruto. "Know what?" he asked.

"I'm afraid you can't go back to this Konoha you speak off." Rachel simply told him while using one of her hands to bring one of her ponytails that had move astray back behind her ears. " You see, the language we are speaking has been considered a dead language for over a century, meaning very few can speak it much less write it."

"That's impossile, I saw plenty of people speaking it earlier." Naruto raged as he tried to deny what the master said. Naruto then flew into one of the walls as Valkenhayn held him by the throat again.

"Do not raised your voice against Lady Rachel, mongol." Valkenhayn barely held back his killing intent as he knew the mongol as he would now called boy instead of anomaly or guest as by his actions showed he was no longer worthy of showing courtesy from the old butler.

"Valkenhayn, control yourself. The boy is emotional."chastised Rachel.

Valkenhayn reluctantly released his hold on Naruto allowing him to fall down to the ground.

"Now, are you ready to listen?" Rachel questioned as she stood over Naruto's fallen form. "Good now here's the theory. You, boy are from a different world. I won't go into any details due to you possibly not understanding them, but somehow your soul found it's way to a device and that remade your body into that of a machine."

"I'm a demon, aren't I?" Naruto said defeated, when he had heard his body was remade, he concluded his soul was too. At the very least he was human before. Take that, you dumb villagers.

"No, while your body may be remade, it appears that it's still in transitioning phase meaning until it's done, your body will be that of a normal human."

Hearing that his body is in the transitioning phase and somehow what it meant despite never using it in his life. He brought his hopes up. "Is there anyways to stop it?"

"No," Hearing those words crushed him, "Why do want to stop it? Once it's done, you'll be among the strongest beings on this planet?" Rachel questioned.

"It'll just prove the villagers right in that I'm a demon."

"Explain."

So Naruto did, he poured his heart and soul out to her, how the villagers avoided him like the plague, how they instructed their children to avoid him, how he got beaten even though it was rarely. His entire history, he poured it out. By the end, he didn't know why he did that but felt better.

Rachel closed her eyes, after hearing what she did, she finally concluded on her choice of what to do. "Naruto, follow me."

He did as asked and followed Rachel into a large room with a large circular shape thing on the bottom of the floor. "This here on the floor will help you learn the language of the world. Step into it and afterwards I shall take you to the place where you'll have what you always wanted, a family." Rachel explained.

Naruto knew that if he couldn't return back to his world then he should take this deal as at the very least he would have what his heart always wanted. When the ritual ended, Naruto fainted. Valkenhayn stared at the mongol boy. But even his heart and conscience couldn't do this. The ritual was a double edged weapon, in return for granting knowledge of anything one wanted however the cost was equivalent exchange. As Rachel pump the mongol boy with knowledge of this world, she removed knowledge of the other world effectively making him a resident of this world forever.

"I know what you are thinking Valkenhayn but it must be done. Now that he's here, we may finally have a chance of beating Terumi." Rachel said solemnly. "Place him near the church and the sister should take him in."

"Of course, mi lady"

As Rachel was alone, a sinister feeling crept upon her. Did she helped save the world or did she only foward it closer.

Only Time will tell, as the Wheel of Fate is Turning.

* * *

I have no doubt I'll be getting some flak for what I just did so I'll say it now. The ritual only erases memories that Naruto knew. While this is a poor excuse, I needed a reason to start clean with Naruto in the character development, also to have him not be a country bumpkin.

Some of you will also stated that Rachel wouldn't do that. May I present evidence A: It was Rachel that brought Jin to the past to become Hakumen. Evidence B: She brought Ragna to the past as Bloodedge so that he can die during phase 0 against the Black Beast to buy enough time for the six Heroes to defeat the Black Beast.

She gave them a choice but the alternative will be devastating and against their honor. If Ragna didn't die, the Black Beast would destroy the world before it could begin to defend themselves. If Jin didn't,the world would lose one of the core Heroes and things could turn out differently.

So yes, normally Rachel would be against it, but if it's too win, she'll used what she can.

If you can't handle it, you know where the door is, don't let it hit you on the way out or I'll send you the repair bill.

Good Bye Good Night Good Luck


	4. Chapter 4: The New Kid

**SevenKings with an announcement and an apology in that my author's note will be quite long. I checked my reviews and there was anonymous reviewer who while courteous with his review was flaming me. So since this kind of a milestone to me, I decided to answer your flame with this chapter. I do hoped your reading this.**

**First, you called me unoriginal with my choice for dimension travel. These kinds of crossovers have been done a lot already, meaning there's not a lot of things I could used without being called cliché. At the very least, I provided an acceptable reason for this to happen instead of the cliché use of Kamui/Hiraishin fail, VOTE Justus clashing vortex among other things. The reason being the Muakumo's last orders where 'Return to Base'. Naruto along with the other Jinchūriki hold piece of the Murakumo which is why it has to be them to dimension travel. Naruto only survived due to three things, the Kyuubi as I will not call him by name because he's one of my favorites and I'm sad he had to fade for the story, attack the other biju to absorb their power didn't think that not only do he power himself but his Jinchūriki as well. Not only that but Kyuubi was incomplete as he was only a fraction of the Shinju/Murakumo/Kaguya fusion. Finally, Minato who won against the Kyuubi and allowed himself to be absorbed**

**You may be wondering where's Kaguya in this? The answer is her conscious was among the biju as well making her incomplete.**

**You also said I didn't used themes of Naruto the manga/anime just the character. May I present exhibit A: The Battle of the Shinju against the Otsutsuki brothers with my own twist is that Kaguya fought alongside them. Exhibit B: Instead of using the classic Fanfiction of mob attack in broad daylight, I used what Kishimoto stated that Naruto went through, mental and emotional abuse. Sure, there was a mob attack later on, but rather than shinobi and civilian organized attack, it was a drunken mob. If your drunk and see something you hated, your inhibitions would lowered and you would attack. I know this due to experience where my relatives got ready to nearly attack me for interrupting their drunken poker game. If my own relatives who were neutral to me at the very least were willing to attack me, who would you think would happen to Naruto.**

**I also gave an explanation on Chakra as well, so listen up. Chakra is not just the life force, the core of it is actually seither that humans of the Elemental Nations have learned to adapt and used. Every Living organisms needs seither to survive. However, too much and unintended side effects happening, too little and you won't survive. Sage mode is just a mode which uses raw seither that the planet needs to survive, which explains why many people would fail, they're taking food from the planet, for those who played Blazblue, imagine Taokaka times 20 when it comes to the planet.**

**The Shinju is a natural entity created by the world, to regulate the seither that was given to the Elemental Nations from the Boundary seeing how people unknowing uses it, Examples would be sensing, killing intent, warrior spirit, berserker mode among other things. This would explain why the Shinju is mindless, it has no mind just instincts. It would also explain why the Shinju was after the Otsutsuki brothetruth when they were borne with the ability to sap the seither from the air, destroying the balance.**

**The Shinju is the one that sucks up the abundant seither in the air which is why, his "Chakra reserves" are near limitless. This ability is also transfer to the Biju and in turn, their Jinchuriki. This explains why Jinchuriki's tend to have a higher chakra reserves than most shinobi their age. It would also explain why Naruto became a near perfect Sage at the Pain Invasion Arc.**

**Now, you may be wondering why,"why could they only have a limited amount compared to the Ar Magus?" The answer is simple, seither in huge quanities is highly toxic to humans, even if they had adapt and evolve from it. The human body could only hold and used certain amounts before dying. This is cannon for both seither for Blazblue and Chakra for Naruto.**

**Now, you suggest that I should've used another character instead of using Naruto like Sasuke, contradicting yourself about your first point using the themes for the manga and anime. Originally, I was going to use Sasuke in my upcoming NarutoxNanatsu no Taizai fic I called, "The eighth sin, the sin of Vanity" but due to your action, that has now changed so Naruto is the eighth sin, I hoped your happy with yourself.**

**I never post unless I've thought about it for at least one week. I don't want to be one of those people who post and scrapped them due to being not interested in it anymore.**

**Now I once again apologize to the rest of you for even reading this due to the action of one person. Now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: New kid moving in

First person POV

I opened my eyes, seeing a place I don't know. I know a lot of things but I don't know who I am.

"Who am I?" I thought to myself. "Naruto," the breeze called back to me. Naruto, is that my name? It'll have to do until I can find out why can't I remember anything about myself and who I really am.

My feet takes me for a walk, I come across a small house with the roof slanted upwards with one point pointing high into the sky. A church, if the memories are right. From what the images tell me, people who work in these 'Churches' are supposed to be kind. Perhaps I can get some food before I leave to find who I am.

First person Pov end

Celica A. Mercury was a old woman who lived to be over a hundred, she seen alot of things in her life but she couldn't believe her eyes on this one. In front of her, was a scrawny boy with golden hair with blue eyes that she saw on Americans from the movies before the whole Black Beast incident that ended her era and started another.

The boy in front of her asked, "Please miss, could you spared some food for me?"

Celica in her good conscience had to asked, "What's your name and where are your parents, dear?" She then knelt down so she was eye level with him.

"I-I don't know, I can't remember. I think my name is Naruto through." The boy yammered out.

Hearing those words brought a sense of nostalgia to the old woman. A time when she was young and foolish, traveling all over Japan with Mitsuyoshi and Bloodedge. Thinking of her friend and crush, she nearly brought herself into tears. It should have been her that died that day, not him. She still had his jacket all polished up and later on his sword that he didn't let anyone touch when Mitsuyoshi gave her his sword and told her he died a hero.

To this very day, she was waiting for him, waiting for him to keep his promise. She was brought out of it when Naruto brought his hand to her cheek, "I can go if you don't want me here."

Celica quickly rubbed her eyes, "No, you just caught an old woman when she was down in my memory lane." She quickly stand up,"Now,Naruto was it?" Seeing him nod, "Now, how about you come in and we talk more on it?"

Naruto was nervous, while he wanted food, that didn't meant he wanted to intrude. "Are you sure, I mean, I can just leave."

"Nonsense, cone on in and make yourself at home."

The inside of the church wasn't much but it had that homey feeling to it. Naruto couldn't help but smile. The two of them had reached a room with a chairs set up next to a fireplace. Celica sat down in one of them and beckon Naruto to do the same.

"Now, Naruto, since I in good faith can't let you go by yourself without to knowing who you are, so how about staying here for awhile?" Celica asked with a smile on her face.

Naruto however was frowning, could he stay here, he wasn't the type to ask ruin somebody's day just to get what he wanted, at least as far as he could remember even if it wasn't much. "Are ya sure lady? I don't want to mess anything up."

"Nonsense, I already have three children playing in the house. What's one more going to do? To be honest through, I'm worried about them a little. The three of them are family and they don't let anyone in except me. So how about this, you can stay here and you tried to be their friend, does that sound fair to you? Soon, enough, you'll be family to them."

Naruto nodded, tears flowing out of his eyes. As he brought one of his hands up to his face to touch the tears, he wondered why is it that he's crying. Celica noticed this and brought one of her fingers to touch the tears. Afterwards, she brought her finger into the mouth and tasted it. "Sweet," she said after a few seconds of tasting the tear, "They say that tears of joy can taste sweet. I guess the idea of a family must be really joyful to you. Now, why don't I go back some cookies for you and the kids." Celica then stand up and went into a door.

Naruto, being a curious kids decided to explore the room he was currently in. As he went by the fireplace, he saw pictures. One of them had a picture of a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes, The exact same eyes as the old lady had, with a man who was tall with white hair, a green eye with the other one closed. He was wearing a red Jacket with baggy pants. He also had a weird Giant Sword.

Another picture had the old lady in it but in this one, there were three children with similar features, all blonde with green eyes. On the left side stood a boy that seem to have a scowl on his face as he looked to the other boy who had a smile on his face as he hugged the girl in the middle with one arm. The girl on the other had a huge grin on her face as she also hugged him back with one arm and held out the other towards the scowling boy.

The door opened and the three kids from the picture came in. "Oh, Sister, we're back," the three exclaimed together as if it was rehearsed. The smile boy, as Naruto didn't know his name, saw him and gave a scowl as he came forward, and asked menacingly, "Who are you?"

Naruto tried to be on his best behavior, "I-I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you."

The boy continued to scowl, "So why are you in our home, huh, trying to steal stuff?"

"N-No."

The other boy walked up to his brother, "If Brother says your here to steal, then you are, now get out."

Naruto, heartbroken moved to the other side of the wall as the trio of siblings moved to keep their front to him. The girl was behind her two siblings shy and scared against this new person,she thought he wasn't here to steal but when she was faced against somebody she didn't knew. Her two brothers were her shield.

Naruto finally made it to the door, just as he was about to walked out. Celica came into the room with her hands full with the cookie tray. "The cookies are almost done..." she then saw the situation. "What's going on?" She asked.

Naruto was almost out the door before he turned back to say, "Nothing I'm going now." before running off into the afternoon light. Celica looked at the three children before giving a disappointing stare. "What did you do?" She ordered as Narto seem so intent on staying with them until the siblings came.

"I told the bad guy to get out." The scowling boy said with as he puffed out his chest.

"That 'bad guy' as you put it was here because of me. I let him in because he wasn't one. Naruto, the person you drove out is now out in the world. He doesn't even remember who he is or even if he has a family. He's just like you Ragna, only more unfortunate." Celica finished her lecture with a sigh.

Ragna was shocked, he just drove someone who was nearly like him away but with no one to help him. Ragna immediately ran out the door intent on searching for the boy. The other one asked him, "Brother, where are you going?"

Ragna merely responded with, "I'm going to find him, JIn."

Jin was shocked that his brother was actually wrong. He thought his brother was always right. Jin's thought process was interrupted by Celica who smacked him in the back of his head. "Jin, people make mistakes, including your brother, at least your brother is trying to fix his is what defines people. I'm disappointed in you, Jin, you too Saya. You let your shyness get in the way when an innocent boy was trying to explain himself."

Two small face looked away from the old woman. One was due to regret and sadness, the other in disbelief and anger.

**Forest**

Ragna was searching high and low for the boy that the sister called Naruto. He looked all over the forest and just as when he decided to give up and returned. He saw Naruto. The boy was sitting near one of the trunks with his head in his knees. Ragna sat next to the boy, thinking of a way to start his apology. "I'm sorry," he started, "The Church is like a home to me and my siblings, it was just us and the sister. There all I have, and I judged you too quickly without giving you a say."

Ragna stands up and offers a hand to Naruto who by now was watching while the lower part of his face was still burrowed into his knees. "It can be yours too. What do you say, will you join my Family? Naruto." Ragna finished with a smile.

Naruto eye's were watered and he then bawled leaving Ragna confused, "What was it something I said?"

**Three years later**

The ten year old Naruto was washing the dishes before he looked out the window and saw his reflection. He was no longer that scrawny boy when he had first showed up near the church two years ago but he wasn't one of those "Ripped" guys from the old films that the "Old Lady" used to watch with them.

His relationship with his new family was great. Ragna deemed himself as the eldest and decided it was his duty to welcome him into the family. Saya was the one that kept things in control when things got rowdy. Of course, this was after she got pasted the shy stage of meeting him. The "Old Lady" taught, fed, and housed and in return he would perform chores around the house to show his appreciation. Jin was the only one who while polite never really started a conversation with him and when he does it's usually included Ragna.

Though that relationship grew a little when he found out about Yukianesa.

**Flashbacks**

_A nine year old Naruto was cleaning the floors when he heard voices coming from one of the rooms. He placed an ear on the door to hear what was going on?_

_"Jin, I want to give you this."_

_"Saya, where did you even find this?"_

_"I found it in the forest and since I knew you always wanted one, so here it is."_

_Naruto having heard enough opened the door to see Jin and Saya with their eyes wide open at being caught. Naruto saw that the item they were talking about was a long Blue Katana. Knowing how much, Jin always wanted one, Naruto decided to keep quiet. "You know, if you want to keep things secret, you should keep your voices down." _

_Jin and Saya both released a sigh of relief at not being in trouble. "Course, if you kept meeting up in secret like this, someone might start thinking you two are in Love." Naruto sang out before closing the door to avoid the pillows hitting him._

**Flashback end**

Naruto sighed in content before a smell entered his nostrils. It was the smell of fire and burning wood. "Old Lady, get outta here with with Jin and Saya. Ragna should still be in the forest." Naruto shouted in hopes of warning the sister in time.

"Oh, I'm afraid the old crone's already croaked, and it's your turn, lying trash." an inhuman cruel voice stated directly behind Naruto before he was flewed out of the window and into the grass grounds. A figure stepped out through the same window and Naruto could see a spiky green haired man with some kind of knife in his hand.

_"Listen, B, these are butterfly knives. I know bro, why I gotta go and learn this for. Don't question your brother, B, it's for your own good."_

Naruto placed a hand on his throbbing head as a chain wrapped him up. He was squirming his way out when he heard a footsteps. When he turned to see who it was, "JIN, get Saya and Ragna and run." Naruto screamed.

Jin was staring back with a dull expression on his face, Naruto wondered why Jin wasn't just standing there when the green haired man laughed. "This is so rich, listen kid, that guy," he pointed to Jin, "is the reason why the old crone is gone in the first place."

Naruto couldn't believe the words from this monster's mouth. Jin was family, he would never done something like this.

"Can you see the truth, the truth called despair." the monster yelled. Suddenly, out of the forest came Ragna running towards the direction of the where Naruto was.

"Damn, well, time flies when your having fun,I supposed. Hey, Kid finish this one off." the monster yelled at Jin.

When Ragna smelt the flames, he ran to the church from his napping spot as fast as he could to see his brother, Naruto wrapped in some kind of chain being stabbed in the guts by Jin of all people.

"No, no, no that's not how you do it, this is how." The green haired monster then using his knife, slit Naruto's throat before kicking him towards Ragna.

Ragna caught Naruto's body before falling to the ground. Turning over his brother in all but blood's body over, what he saw sent him into tears. Naruto was in pain trying to breathe with his throat slit and a hole in his stomach. The light that was normally in Naruto's eyes were fading, those eyes in tears sent Ragna down memory lane. When they first met, all the times they played together, all the times they ate together, all the times the siblings slept together in the same bed when one of them had a bad nightmare, mostly Naruto was the one with the nightmares through.

Naruto tried to raise hand to touch Ragna's cheek. "R-Rag-na." before he finally succumbed to his wounds with his hand felled to the ground, his head went limp and the light fully left his eyes. Ragna hugged his brother's fully dead body screaming, "Naruto!"

"You know when I hate it when people ignore me, it makes me want to torture people so badly even if your screams are nice." the green haired man stated as he twirled his knife. Ragna set down Naruto's body before staring at he stranger with an unholy hatred. The only color Ragna saw at the moment was red."

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter Four. I bet you didn't expect Naruto to died, didn't you. I'll admit, I didn't planned for it either, it just came to me as I was writing this very happy chapter.**

**Than Terumi had to go and ruin it.**

**The first person that can guess correctly about Naruto's fate gets a reward. A sneak peak at the next chapter as well as to choose which of the Jinchuriki's memories that Naruto will fully recover.**

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	5. Chapter 5:The paths we walked

**SevenKings with some important announcements. **

**For the "The successor of the Body of the Azure" This story will take a back seat for a few days as I want to write some of my stories. Mainly the rewrite of "Crimson and Scarlet". **

**There is a Poll for the "The Eighth Sin: the Sin of Vanity" to deicide if Naruto shall be a guy or a girl. Vote now, you have until Tuesday to do so.**

**There shall be another Nanatsu no Taizai X Naruto fic but this time shall have a displaced Naruto during the Fourth SHinobi World War. This one is for my friend Hurader, who has a Naruto X Soul Eater Fic that doing much better in terms of reviews but I don't care about that. Not one bit... Okay I lied, I'm totally Jealous so send reviews for me to eat. There isn't a sign that says "Don't feed SevenKings" is there? And if you have flames, don't even bother, I'll just give them to Natsu or Zancrow to eat and they'll disappear from here.**

**Another Thing, you all failed to guess what happen to Naruto although I had to give Aisk the first position as he made a really close guess that influences part of this chapter. The reason for what happen is this, in Naruto, Biju cannot be killed in the simple terms, what happens to them their body disappears and their conscious spread them to a different spot. That's what happens to Naruto. He died, then later reappear in a certain location and meets one of the playable characters before cannon time.**

**If you payed attention to your Naruto mechanics and the second chapter, you would have noticed this. **

**Now onto the final chapter of the Arc.**

**Chapter 5: The paths we walked**

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The sky was dark, signifying it's nighttime. On the ground was a body of a ten year old child. His hair was white with the most significant thing about his body was his right arm.

The arm was pure black up until the biceps where strange circles patterns around on his biceps. In the backside of his palm was a strange circular red Jewel.

The boy opened his eyes showing that one eye was green while the other was red. He blinked and look around him. Near his body was the ruins of the church that he lived in. "It wasn't a dream," he thought.

He made both his hands into fists and smash into the ground."Damn it,Damn it, Damn it!" He continued to scream. He continued to think back to the incident that robbed him of everything that he knew. His family, his home, his past present and future.

He then thought back to his little brother face, how he tried to hold on to his life despite clear fatal wounds that no ten year old should survive for that long. His fists now on the ground as he lowered his head near the ground as he wept.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I should have been there." He kept repeating.

"Well, ya got quite a set of lungs don't ya kid?" A voice behind the boy spoke in amusement.

The child turned around and saw someone small in a long coat with cat ears attached to the coat. On this person's back was long katana with a black sheathe. The person semm to shake in silent laughter. "Well, aren't ya supposed to introduce themselves,kid?"

Remembering his manners that was taught by the sister, he introduce himself,"I'm Ragna And you are?"

The coat wearing stranger laugh softly, Ragna couldn't see underneath the hood but was what he could see was a mouth smiling. "I've gone by many names during my long life, but folks nowadays recognized me as Jubei."

Ragna stared in awe at the person claiming his was Jubei, he always wanted to meet one of the Legendary Six Heroes that the Sister always told them stories on. How they fought the Black Beast that had already wiped half of the human population.

Thinking about the sister got Ragna to lower his head and cry, leaving Jubei to walked over and give the boy a hug. "It's alright,kid, just let it all out."

After awhile, Ragna finally stopped, the time to cry had allowed him to think. He looked at Jubei with determination in his eye. "Jumbie, please train me."

Jubei looked at the kid in the eye and received a flashback.

**Flashback**

Jubei ,who was younger, was looking at a white haired man with a green eye with the other one close. "What do you intend to do, Bloodedge?"

Bloodedge was smiling as he was staring down the rising Black Beast, "I'll fight until the end as a human being. I'll see you later, Mitsuyoshi." Before he ran to face the beast off.

Jubei intends to run to join his friend before a pink haired busty woman with a witches hat had grabbed him and run to the elevator. "Dammit, Nine, let me go. Bloodedge, Bloodedge!"

**Flashback end**

Jubei shook his head and look at Ragna in the eye. "Alright, kid, I'll train ya but you'll hate me later."

Ragna ran up to hug Jubei and actually saw what was under the hood, "Your actually a cat?"

"I'm not a cat, I'm a Beastkin, get your facts straight."

**Kisaragi residence**

Jin was seating in a room that was Japanese in appearance. Sitting in front of him was an old man with haired man with blue hair, this was the head of the Kisaragi family.

"Remember, Jin as of now, you shall be known as Jin Kisaragi. Do not embarrass us." the head of the Kisaragi Family said before he got out of his chair and left the room.

Jin still sat in his chair and looked out the window to see the the setting sun.

**Black Void**

Naruto was floating naked in a dark void, when he had woken up, he looked around to see where he was. "I-I'm in hell, aren't I?" thought Naruto.

Naruto then came upon a multiple door with the numbers of one to nine. Naruto didn't know which to choose so he chose door number two. When he had finally opened the door. A bright light shined and Naruto eye's widened.

* * *

Eyes opened and Naruto tried to raise his body. There was a single woman in the room, she screamed something in a foreign language when two people came though. One of the person was a man wearing a kimono with a small mustache's. The other person was a large man with brown hair and eyes. He had a large smile and was wearing a hakumo pants.

"Here comes Lord Tenjou and Bang Shishigami. All bow before the righteous Defender of Love and Justice." The large man scream at the top of his lungs.

The other person named Lord Tenjou smacked Bang's Head. "Bang, do not be loud, ninja's must be silent and stoic."

"Of course, Lord Tenjou." Bang said while rubbing his head.

"Now, then, who are you, child?" Tenjou asked while looking at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto," Naruto answered, but he rememebered what had happen had lowered hbody down, "Where am I?"

"You at the Sixth City, Ikaruga where the men are manly and the women are fair." Bang screamed with a smile with a thumbups.

"Anyway, do you remember what happened?" Tenjou asked Naruto.

Naruto then explained everything, he told them from the attack of the church to his supposed death. With Bang and Tenjou react to the story angrily.

"How dare of that beast attacked innocent children. I shall find this villain and showed the power of the Protector of Love and Justice. The beast shall be no match to Bang's Legendary Ninjitsu." Bang shouted with his eyes now turned into flames.

"Calm yourself, Bang. If you go after this man then how will you protect me?" Tenjou asked the now sheepish Bang before turning his sights on the boy, "By all rights, you should be dead but the fates have giving you a second chance, how will you take it?"

Naruto clenches the blanket, he knew that he wasn't strong enough yet, but he had the memories of a woman that goes by the name of Yugito along with the Nibi, he knew that those two had some connection to him. He then raised one of his hands up to his faces before his hand burned alight with blue flames. "I have power." Naruto stated simply before getting up to the best of his agbilities and bow on his knees, "but I don't have skill, will you please train me?"

Tenjou looked at Naruto, intruiged at what just happened, Bang just looked on in amazement. "You are manly, and I have decided to take you on as my apprentice." Bang shouted as he posed with one hand in the air with his index and had the other on his hip.

Tenjou sighed, there was no calming the man-child, "Bang, the boy only asked for skills, not to actually be a ninja. We can train him you cannot teach him any ninjitsu."

Naruto still in bow simply said, "Thank you, Teacher."

Tenjou simply laugh in amusement, "I'm not teaching, this is why we have an academy, how did the common people say, duh." At Naruto's confused look he continued, "You shall be taught in the Ikaruga Ninja Academy. However instead of learning our style, we will help condition your body."

* * *

Three boys started from the same path (A picture of the church with the small family in it.)

Their paths have divided (A closeup of Ragna as he trains in hand to hand against Jubei, Jin Kisaragi as he practiced Sword Kata's, Naruto being in weights running .)

But they shall meet once more (A closeup of Kagutsuchi)

For the Wheels of Fate are already turning. (A bright light shines as three silhouettes standing side by side)

* * *

**Short Chapter, I know but this is the ending of the Prologue. To be honest, I never expected so many views, I just write to satisfy myself. I thank all who enjoy and gave this a chance.**

**Next Time brings us to Kagutsuchi**

**Chapter 6: The Azure Neko**

**See ya then**

**Good Bye, Good Night Good Luck**


	6. Chapter 6:Calamity Trigger Scene 1

**SevenKings here with the First Chapter of Calamity Trigger. I was replaying Continuum Shift Extend to get into the mood and since I am, here's the next Chapter.**

**We are nearly at 2K Views here. I thank all who read my fic and those would review. It is you people who keep this fic alive. Keep it up, people.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Calamity Trigger Scene 1**

One Day after the Jin Kisaragi left the Ikaruga battlefield

A NOL soldier was hiding next to a rubble in the shape of the wall. He slides to an edge and peek out,seeing nothing he had his back to the wall and slid down. Opening one of the pockets in his uniform,he reached in and grabbed a handheld radio. He turned it on and spoke. "Command,do you copy, this is Private Jenkins from the NOL Division 5 squad 4."

The radio responded, "This is Command to Private Jenkins, we read you loud and clear. What happened Private? All communications with the Ikaruga Foward Bases have been cut."

Jenkins look back and forth before resuming the conversation. "I don't know about other bases but most of the soldiers in Base 5 have been killed by a single Ikaruga Ninja."

"Impossible, an entire NOL Base destroyed by a ninja."

Jenkins wiped the sweat from his face, "If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe either, even now I'm having trouble believing it."

"Any distinguishing features you could identify, Private?"

"Yeah, the Ninja had Blonde hair with a blue cat mask. The strangest thing through was that he wielded Blue Flames."

"Blue Flames? What kinda Ars does that?"

"I don't..." The radio exploded violently taking Jenkins's left hand. As Jenkins stumbled a bit clutching his now handless arm. A shadow completely overshadow him. Jenkins turned around and took a few steps back with fear on his face.

Sitting on top of the rubble was a masked individual with blonde hair and a blue cat mask. The individual was wearing black hakama pants with a black trench coat with a black shirt underneath. On his hands were simple black fingerless gloves with no designs on them. On his back was a wrapped object in cloth that looked like it was about six to seven feet.

The individual wagged a hand with a index finger back and forth as if he was scolding a naughty child.

Jenkins knew in his fear-addled mind that he stood no chance against this man. If this man can destroy an entire base with over three soldiers as if he was taking a walk through a park. What chance did he, a mere private with less than three years worth of experience have against this monstrosity?

"I..I'm not going to make it, am I?" Jenkins asked. Upon receiving a nod, Jenkins took a deep breath and continued to speak, "Well, if that's the case, then at the very least I should at least die fighting."

Grabbing a pistol hanging from his belt awkwardly due to his dominant hand was blown up, he aimed it at the masked man with a scream, "LEEROY," before his arm was sliced off at the elbow with the man behind him with a small tanto in his hand, "Jenkins?" Before his head was cut off.

* * *

Present time: Unknown Forest

A man of about twenty years of age was walking through a forested area. He had blonde hair with a large object on his back that was covered in cloth. He was wearing all black shirt with trench coat with hakama pants with a blue sash tying the pants to his waist. On his sash was a blue cat mask.

The man stopped his walk and stood still. "How long do you intend to follow me?" The man asked.

The branches rustled and out came a old man with white hair that came down to his knees. He was wearing a green suit with gold Trimmings that gave him an appearance of a noble standing. "I must commend you for noticing my presence,Sir Naruto. Not many had been able too during my long life."

Hearing his name, Naruto reached for the tanto that he keeps underneath his coat to surprise his enemy. He crouched, ready to draw his blade if the old man is an enemy ,"You know my name yet I don't yours,old man. Judging by your appearance, you prefer a more civilized conversation, so is it not courteous to introduce oneself especially when one stalks the other."

The old man smiled, he remember when the mongrel, no,sir,when he was but a child. 'Now only if your trash of a brother learn some manners. Alas, it seems to not come at all.' Valkenhayn thought before replying, "Forgive me of my uncouth behavior good sir, my name is Valkenhayn R Hellsing. I have come on behalf of my master, Madam Rachel, to give you some information you may like to listen too."

Hearing Valkenhayn's set Naruto's senses to tingle, " Valkenhayn, as in The Valkenhayn of The Six Heroes." Naruto's eyes seem to be sparkling. His grin grew wide as he jumped up and down giggling like a highschool girl that fell in love.

No child grew up in this era without hearing the stories of The Six Heroes, every child idolized them for being in the frontline against The Black Beast. Hakumen, Jubei, Nine, Trinity or Platinum depending on who's telling the stories, and Valkenhayn. Strangely enough through, no one knew who was the last Hero was. All anyone knew was that he wore a beige coat and kept to himself.

Valkenhayn nodded, "It had been quite some time since that title had been attached to my name. But I must confess, I know that look upon your face. You wished to challenge me to a spar." Seeing Naruto's nod, he continued, "I had come with instructions to only pass information that you would like to hear."

Naruto stopped jumping and frowned. Any warrior would love the chance to test their might against The Six Heroes. Processing thoughts to the point of over heating, he finally came to a conclusion to get that fight. "Say, Lord Valkenhayn, did your master ever say just how you are supposed to give me that info?"

Valkenhayn didn't understand just what Naruto is going after, "No, Madam Rachel did not specify. She said to merely pass it along."

Naruto grin as he finally thought of a way. "So say I want to prove your authenticity Valkenhayn and I did not listen to you until after a few minutes spar." Valkenhayn finally understood what was going through that mind. "I was forced into a confrontation and had to resort to defend myself until you had calmed down. I supposed it has to be that way." Naruto had a happy smile at the acceptance and grabbed the object on his back and pierced the ground with it so it stood up.

Both got into their stances, Naruto placed his left hand in front of him straight with his index and middle fingers curved higher than the ring and pinky fingers touching his palms. His right hand was in front of his stomach with the palm facing up with his fingers in the same position except his thumb was next to the side of his palm. His left leg was in front of him as his right was slightly behind holding most of his weight facing to the sides.

Valkenhayn on the other hand merely stand with his legs apart with his right hand across his stomach and his left to the side. Naruto felt rage at the supposed stance. 'Is he mocking me by not taking this seriously? No, shouldn't think that way, I'm facing one of The Six Heroes and should always have my guard up. I'll start off quick and keep the tempo then."

The Wheel of Fate is Turning! Rebel One! Action!

Naruto sprinted forward low and attack with a straight punch with his right hand as he pulled his left hand back towards his body. Valkenhayn dodged to the right and using his right hand delivered a swing into Naruto's gut. Naruto blocked by grabbing it with his left hand but Valkenhayn foresaw this and used it to vault over Naruto and forced him into the ground with a twist on Naruto's left arm.

Naruto was stuck on the ground as Valkenhayn pin him into the ground, "Is that all you have, Sir Naruto. I'm disappointed if that is the extent of your strength."

Naruto was struggling before he found a way to escape, it was going to hurt but you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. "Don't count yourself a victory until the end." Using his right hand, he pushed himself underneath Valkenhayn and forced him to let go or else he would flip onto his back and in Naruto's mercy.

Valkenhayn grew a small smile, "You were willing to break one of your arms to actually get me in a unfavorable position, I must commend your thinking. Now, let us continue our match."

Battle end: Draw

A female voice could be heard as both got ready to attack once more. "Valkenhayn, have you still not finished my request? I am already done with my side." Both warriors turned to the direction of the voice to see a young girl with an umbrella along with a short red bat with circular white eyes. She threw her umbrella to the side and it transformed into a cat before transforming again into a chair allowing the girl to sit down.

Valkenhayn then appeared in front of the girl with one of his knees on the ground, "I apologize Madam Rachel but Sir Naruto had asked for a spar once he had heard who I am."

Rachel nodded, "I supposed tis fine then. After all, many warriors would loved to test their might against one of The Six Heroes. Now, Valkenhayn, prepare some tea for me as I speak with this man then." Valkenhayn bowed before disappearing. Naruto stared at that spot where Valkenhayn stood.

"Did he go easy on me, then. With that speed, he should be able to have been able to best me then." Naruto thought.

"Do not think that Valkenhayn went easy on you, he had not sharpen his fangs and claws for a very long time. I must thank you for sparing with him." Rachel spoke.

Naruto remembered Valkenhayn words before they had spar. "You had some information for me then?"

Rachel nodded, "I must thank you once more for reminding me about that. My desire for Valkenhayn's tea had clouded my mind. While we waited, I supposed I could tell you. You shall find what you are seeking for in the 13th Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi." Valkenhayn had then showed up with teacup in a saucer, "Here it is milady."

Rachel drank some tea as Naruto processed the information. Roses blinded his eyes and when Naruto could see again both Rachel and Valkenhayn were gone. 'What is in Kagutsuchi that I must be there? The only things I'm looking for are Jin, Ragna and that monster. Still, if Lord Valkenhayn and the one he calls Master say I should go, then perhaps it's best.'

Naruto walked over to the clothed object standing by itself and returned it back unto his back. He then walked in the path to the closest City to get information on Kagutsuchi. After all, a ninja's deadliest weapon is information.

Alucard Castle: Rose Garden

Both Rachel and Valkenhayn were in their usual position; Rachel sitting a chair, drinking tea and eating scones with Valkenhayn standing near her. After Rachel had finished eating,she spoke, "Valkenhayn, your tea and scones are a delight as usually."

Valkenhayn bowed at the praise, "It is my duty as the servant of the Alucard House to serve faithfully and quickly as possible." Gii the bat was flying around, "But played around with Spiky Guy, didn't ya?" Rachel stood up and the Chair turned into a Cat. "Nago, punish Gii for me." Both Cat and Bat disappear after that.

Valkenhayn had a question but refrained due to his belief to follow his master's command and believe she will speak on her own when it is time for him to know. Rachel saw this look and due to knowing Valkenhayn for a long time could guess what he is thinking. "You are wondering something, Valkenhayn."

Valkenhayn stood ridgid at being caught but relaxed a few moments later. "I have been thinking, Sir Naruto is an anomaly and the Takamagahara wouldn't allow such an anomaly exist without precaution."

Rachel nodded, "You are right in that regard, Valkenhayn. The Takamagahara fancies themselves as Gods in the fact that their Interference field is Surpeme due to the data on the first Prime Field and the fact that they can Observed all possibilities. However, they have a critical weakness no one could used until now."

"And that weakness, milady."

"How can they interfere in something they have no knowledge of? Know of it yes but to the point of being able to intervene is impossible. No one can Observe the anomaly as he should have not exist in this plane. We now have three weapons pointed at Terumi's throat, Ragna's Scythe to pressure, ' 's' Sword to quickly cut and finally Naruto's dagger to stab in the back as Terumi focuses on the two mentioned before. The only thing we must do now keep the pressure up as we stop the phase shift." Rachel put the teacup down as she closed her eyes.

"Soon, the endgame shall be upon us. We must be the ones to win,not Terumi."

* * *

I still have a headache from the party but it has lessened a bit. Finally done with the first chapter of Calamity Trigger. Leave reviews.

Good Bye Good Night Good Luck


	7. Chapter 7:Calamity Trigger Scene 2

**SevenKings with an apolgy for bringing this out so late. With Christmas and New Year's, you know how that can be. I was also playing Borderlands 2 and lost track of time but the biggest reason was I didn't know how to present this chapter to you without looking like I didn't spent time thinking on it. Even now, I'm not sure I did a good job, but nonetheless, On With The Show.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:Calamity Trigger Scene 2**

**13th ****Hierarchical City: Kagutsuchi: Ronin-Gai:Nightime**

Naruto was walking down the Main Street of Ronin-Gai with a dango stick in his mouth. As he was walking, he thought back to the moment when he met 'Rachel' as Lord Valkenhayn had called her. Naruto then walked over to an alley and bangs his head at one of the walls.

"Stupid,Stupid,Stupid. If Rachel had the respect of Lord Valkenhayn, I should have challenge her as well. She must be powerful if Lord Valkenhayn respects her so much." Naruto muttered to himself as he kept banging his head.

A black ooze of indescribable shape then appeared behind Naruto. A bone sword shaped like one side of a rib cage appeared from the left size of the ooze as it lunged forward. The sword aimed at Naruto's chest. Naruto doged to the right, spinning so the lower leg connected to the where the chest should be in a normal human.

The ooze let off a crazed laugh as it used Naruto's leg as a connector to send it's ooze and insects onto Naruto's body. Seeing this, Naruto knew he had no choice left but to concentrate seithr into his legs **(since seithr is the common term for chakra in the Blazblue series)**, he set his legs on fire. The Azure flames burned the ooze and insects forcing the ooze to let go of Naruto's leg as it jumped back.

The ooze afterwards gather itself and showed a white mask where the human face should be. Naruto couldn't help but shiver in slight disgust seeing the thing in front of him.

"What are you?" Naruto asked as he crouched and shifted his right foot in front of him while his right hand clenched into a fist as he took a boxers stance. In his mind, countless battle plans begin playing over and over based on the information so far.

"Azure...n..yo...Sen...ce...n...ou...Gi...e...Azure." The blob screamed as it lunged again at Naruto. Seeing the ooze making it's move, Naruto spun in position with his right leg kicked upwards sending Azure flames towards the ooze.

The blob of ooze disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. A bone sword appeared where the mask had once been as it lunged. Naruto countered with a fist soaked in flames as he pivoted around.

The collosion forced both to jumped back as the bone splintered piercing Naruto in the hand. Naruto used his flames to melt the bone and pointed his knuckles to the ground in hopes that the smaller bone fragments that wasn't burned will fall out. Naruto then stared at the ooze with a more serious look. "Since it seems ordinary attacks can't hurt you. Let's take it up a notch." Grabbing the clothed object with his right hand, he brought it from behind his back. Unsealing it, he chanted, "Restriction 2 partially released,Deployed Dimensional Boundary Experimental Field, Awaken Matatabi!"

A tornado of dust circled around Naruto hiding him from the ooze. The ooze waited for it knows that that it's prey is in the tornado. It can feel the warmth of the Azure;soon it will belong to it and nothing will take it's precious away.

Soon the tornado clear itself, showing Naruto went through a dramatic change. Naruto's hair was now blue with streaks of black as his usually black clothes went through a similar color change. His eyes now a hetrometric color with his left eye green with the right yellow. A aura of flames surrounding him. Three pairs of whiskers marks on his cheek making him look feral.

On his arms were two gauntlets with three claws blades on each gauntlet. The blades looking sharp as if it cut through the air itself. Naruto looked at the gauntlets and nodded, approving the look.

"I hope your ready for round two, whatever you are." Naruto stated as he got into a another stance, his feet in the same position while his right claw was in front of him with the blade pointed at the ooze and his left claw was near his lip in the same position.

"Azure...Gi...e...Azure." The Ooze screeched.

**Naruto vs The Ooze (Arakune) The Wheel of Fate is Turning! Rebel One! Action!**

Naruto leaped forward with the left claw slashing vertically with the right leading the charge. The Ooze teleported behind Naruto but was slashed by the right claw as the motion of the claw didn't stop until his right arm was upward behind his back. Naruto then tilted forward and firmly placed his left hand on the ground as he did a forwards flip and twisted himself to face the Ooze.

The Ooze screeched in pain and pleasure before the wound created by the claws were reformed. "Azure...th...ow...I...me...mo...re" the Ooze continued it's screech. Naruto shuddered, he was dealing with a blob that was a masochist. He had to defeat this thing real quick.

Naruto kicked upwards sending a wave of flames towards the Ooze, as he expected the Ooze teleported. He pivoted around sending a straight left jab with claw gauntlet. To his surprise, the Ooze wasn't there, rather it was underneath him. It sent a wave of energy upwards into Naruto's chin. Sending Naruto into the air.

Naruto flew into the air and landed back onto the ground ungracefully, spinning several times in the air. He then laid still on the ground. The Ooze then slid it 'body' over to Naruto's and prepares to take him into it's own. As he covered the body, the Ooze screamed in pain as the flames increased their temperature.

The Ooze flopped back as Naruto stood back up,his chin already healing. Cracking his neck,Naruto stared at the Ooze. "Cheap shot, you piece of shit." Naruto charged forward as the Ooze brought out the bone sword and charged as well.

Naruto vaulted over the Ooze and used his right claw that slash the mask that the Ooze wear. He had a feeling that it might be the only true weak spot the thing had. The feeling proved true when the Ooze screeched in pure agony. The mask that the Ooze had was slashed deeply and was nearly cracked.H ad it been an human, it would defiantly leave scars.

Arakune couldn't believe it. How dare the mortal stand between him and his precious. He had been searching for years on end for even the faintest traces and now that his precious Azure is in front of him, he will not be denied.

However, his sense tell him that many mortals are coming this way. Two have traces of the precious and feel weaker than the mortal in front of him. Yes, he would go for the two's precious first before coming for his vengeance against this mortal. He has waited years for the precious to come as he searched for it, what more would a few days be? With a plan made, Arakune disappeared with a black swirl.

Naruto saw that the Ooze had disappeared without a single trace. He kept his armagus and transformation up for a few more seconds before turning the Ars Magus off, returning to his original looks. Naruto stared at the claws before a moment before willing them to return back to it's original form. A bright light shined before dimming showing the claw gauntlets had disappeared. In it's place,stab in the ground, was a six foot broadsword that was simple in design.

The broadsword's hilt was decorated in a Azure color with a black jewel in the pommel. The blade was dark in color as well with nine jewels big enough so it appeared on both sides of the blade. The color of the jewel from the guard of the sword to business end of the blade were as followed. Brown,Azure Blue,Clear Blue,Deep Red,Grass Green,Grey,Orange,Purple, and Red with black markings. Although Naruto was only able to access four different forms of the blade, he could tell that the different weapons were based off the nine biju. As such, he had named the broadsword form, Reibi the Zero Tails, due to it being the base form.

Grabbing Rebi, Naruto placed it on his back as he walked out of the alley onto Main Street. Just as he reached the corner,Naruto violently coughed into a warm liquid in his hand and that that his chest was fire; he didn't trust that his legs wouldn't give out on him, so he decided to sit down on the ground with Reibi touching the wall. 'This is how it ends,huh?' Naruto thought. 'The Old Lady was right for once, I would die in a alley far away from home if I didn't keep up my studies.' He gave a small laugh.

He always thought he would die again at the hands of the monster that ruined his family all those years ago, only this time take the bastard with him down straight to hell. Is there even a hell? Maybe it would be the Boundary? All this philosophical theory was making his head hurt. Naruto just wanted to return back to his childhood days, where he would clean the church, Jin would follow Ragna wherever he went when he went into town, Saya would bake her chocolate chip cookies, The Old Lady tutoring them in just about everything. He was so tired, maybe he could just take a little nap.

Naruto was about to close his eyes as he heard multiple voices screaming. The pounding it gave woke him up in time to see a white haired man in a red jacket with coat tails and a large single edged blade on his hip running with a girl in a rain coat on his shoulder. Time slowed down in Naruto's as he took in the man's appearance,feeling familiarity with somewhere. It wasn't in till someone shouted,"Stop,Ragna The Bloodedge," that he finally remember where he had seen him

**Flashback**

_Eight year old Naruto was cleaning the living room as he saw the picture of the brown haired woman and silver haired one eye man once again. He couldn't understand why he felt as if he knew those two from somewhere. Perhaps from before his amnesia,it seem like the most like answer._

_"Interested in the picture, Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned to see it was the Old Lady who asked him the question. Naruto nodded, "Who are they, Sister Celica?" He asked. Let it be known that it only took six months before Naruto would call her an old lady in front of her again._

_Celica smiled as she stood next to Naruto."The young lady there was me when I was younger." Naruto's eyes widened in response, the lady in the picture was the Sister? Naruto's mind was absolutely exploded due to the information? it was only because of his curiosity of the male that led him back to reality. "And the guy?"_

_Celica's smile fell as a melancholy look was on her face. "His name was Bloodedge,Naruto, and he was my best friend. Like you, he didn't remember who he but it didn't stop him. Oh no, we traveled with Mistuyoshi, or you would know him better as Jubei."_

_Naruto eye's turned into stars as he jumped up and down grabbing Celica's white sleeve. "You travelled with Jubei, one of the Six Heroes. What was he like? What did he looked like? What did you think of Lord Jubei?" Naruto continued to ask more questions before receiving a bop to the head. As Naruto stop his fanboy mode,Celica huffed a little before continuing the story. _

_"We traveled to stop the Black Beast, no, this wasn't the fight that gave the Six Heroes it's name, this was before. As we entered the lair of the Black Beast. We couldn't beat it, Naruto, so Bloodedge made a decision. He would stop the Black Beast from moving for a year allowing Jubei and Nine,who were with us, to created the Ars Magus. Bloodedge sacrifice himself to grant humanity more time to defeat the Beast. He's a true hero."_

_"If he's a true hero, then why isn't he celebrated?" Naruto asked. His childish mind couldn't understand, if he's a hero, people should celebrate him. If Jubei was friends with him, wouldn't he argued for people to celebrate him as they do for Jubei._

_"People are fools, Naruto. They only see what's in front of them, put a carrot in front of them and you could lead them off a cliff. They celebrated the Six Heroes because they were the ones to survive facing the Black Beast. No one wants to think of those who sacrifices their very souls to face it." Celica explained. Seeing Naruto's confused expression, she continued,"The Black Beast doesn't just kill things, it feasts on our souls." Naruto had to shuddered at that, no way was he giving up his soul to face a monster that eats it. "Bloodedge didn't do it for the fame, he did it because it was the right thing to do."_

_That night as the children slept together in the same bed, Naruto was awake. Thinking of the story that the Old Lady told him, he felt ashamed that if he was in that postion, he would run. Naruto later turned over to the left seeing Ragna was sprawled out again as Jin cuddled Ragna's left side. He later turned his head to the right and saw Saya as she slept next to him. Seeing his brothers and sister, Naruto made a vow. He would do everything to protect the ones who gave his life meaning._

**Flashback end**

With blood dripping down from his mouth, Naruto did his best to move. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. 'Move,damn it, move.' Naruto thought as he mentally willed his body to move. But to no avail, his body failed to respond; worse yet, he could feel himself slipping away into the void. Naruto wouldn't allow himself to enter the endless void for one reason.

That reason was because his mind finally made the realization. Ragna The Bloodedge's first name was Ragna; same as his brother. Bloodedge was known only to a few people since he was an unsung Hero, the only people alive within the twenty or so years that knew of the story;that he knew of was him, Jubei, and The Old Lady with the possibiltiy of Saya, Jin and **Ragna**.

In short, the SS-class NOL criminal Ragna The Bloodedge was none other than his own brother in all but blood. His brother that he had been searching for years on end and just as he was in his grasp; he slipped out. Naruto was able to lift his arm in the direction where Ragna The Bloodedge was heading, he wanted to scream Ragna's but no sound came from his mouth. A few moments later, his body went limp as his eyes closed. The colorful Jewels seem to have also dimmed as well, lacking the luster that was usually there.

* * *

**Here's your Christmas present, there's no receipt if you want to change it so you'll struck with it.**

**Anyways, this story has almost reached 3K viewers in the short time that the story was conceived. I thank all who read and enjoy the ride. Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait awhile as I intend to get some of my other stories out of the pilot chapter.**

**I have another Idea which led to two Story Ideas that will be coming although I don't know when. It's an Akame Ga Kill X Naruto Crossover. The Two Story Ideas are called "The Empire's Assassin" and "The Storm is Coming".**

**The Empire's Assassin is a story that takes place in Akame Ga Kill pre- and during Cannon. It features Naruto raised as one of the Assassins that the Empire had before it's eventually rebellion. The Storm is Coming is post-rebellion taking place in the Elemental Nations during Part 2 of Naruto Cannon.**

**Preview of "The Empire's Assassin" and "The Storm is Coming"**

**Born nearly equal to a prince**

Crowds of people in Konoha gathered to celebrate the birth of the Yondaime's Child.

**Used as a Jail Cell**

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, clapped his hands as the Shinigami sealed the Yang half into his Child.

**Treated as a Demon**

"Remember, Kids, Don't go near the demon child." The Child sits lonely on a swingset.

**Lost at Sea**

The Child was on a plank as the Waves and Wind went wild.

**Raised as an Assassin**

The Child is standing with other children's silhouette standing beside him.

**Fights as a Soldier**

The Child now Teen swings his Katana horizontal as the armor individual he was fighting thrust his spear.

**Has Loved and Lost**

The Teen clutched the head of the one he loved to his chest,"Forgive me, XXXXXX"

**He now walks His own Path**

A teen was wearing a black trenchcoat with a red shirt along with a black hakama pants with a red sash to tie it to his waist. The teen was eating a stick of meat before he noticed the reader. With the stick in his mouth, he grabbed a Katana from his side. "They call me 'Storm', know why?"

The teen Iai-drew his blade and slash diagonally.

**For the Storm is Coming**

**How was the preview? There were a few things obvious from the small summary I gave and the preview but they were neccesary to get your interest in it. **


	8. Chapter 8:Calamity Trigger Scene 3

**SevenKings here with an apology to those who waited for so long. Here's the next chapter of Maelstrom Anomaly. Why the name change? It sounded better than the previous title. I also replayed Continuum Shift Extend and each playable character had a title to their storyline. Like Ragna's title was 'Stray Sheep' and Valkenhayn as 'Hunting Dog'. So, I wanted something similar to it; keeping with the trend and all.**

**Another Thing, this chapter doesn't have that much of a fight scene but I promised that the next two chapters will have more extensive fights. **

**Fic Recommedation: 'Two-fisted Kitsune' by "The SwordSlinger". It's only three chapters with 19K word length with Naruto as a boxer. So far it's similar to Cannon Inuyasha with major differences. If you love Cannon Naruto without the whole 'Forgiving for the sake of stopping the cycle of Hatred' then this is your something you might like.**

**Before you decide no, just give it a chance. Read the first chapter before truly deciding to say no. My words don't do the justice that it deserves.**

**I'm also not being paid by any author to advertise their works. This is something I do to honor the authors who make amazing Fanfiction stories for us to read. I salute all you valiant authors.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Calamity Trigger Scene 3

**Dark Void**

Once again, Naruto found himself in a dark void,ruffling his hair as berated himself. "This is so humiliating, first I lost a fight with that ooze thing then lost I'm stuck here again. Poison shouldn't have work against me."

**"****The poison that coursed through your veins were made from the seithr of the Boundary."** A female voice reply back to Naruto.

Naruto stopped what he was doing as he looked around him but as usual he couldn't see anything, "Who are you and why can't I see you in here?"

**"****I have gone by many names but you may call me Amaterasu. The reason you cannot see me is due to the fact that you do not possess the 'Eye' but you can hear me because you possess the 'Body'. I am in great need of your help."**

"Yeah, we'll get to that but first; why did it affect me? If I traveled through the Boundary as Matatabi's and the other's memories suggest. Shouldn't I be immune to it?" Naruto asked with a tick mark on his head. He had been able to go down to the surface world despite the fact that seithr was highly concentrated to the point of it killing just about every living species.

**"****Unlike the surface world, which I have no doubt you are referencing to since it is the largest concentration your world has. The problem is two-fold, the first was that unlike the surface world where the seithr was diluted due to it being in the world for so long, Arakune's or the Ooze as you have named him, is more pure since he is directly connected to the Boundary in ways no mortal should have survived . The second is that despite your strength, you are not yet complete."**

"What do you even mean, 'I'm not complete.' I can kick ass just fine." Naruto yelled as he stomped on the nonexistent floor.

**"****I do not have much time. You must find that out for yourself. Listen, head to what you mortals call, 'the NOL branch HQ' within the city where you are now. There, you must protect your sister units from the forces that seek to destroy all life. As an anomaly in this world, you are not bound by the timeline. Now go, I no longer have the strength to shift the timelines."**

"I don't understand what you are saying. I still have so many questions." Naruto would have continued but a force that felt like a hand grabbed his face before pushing his head backwards.

**"May your Fate be favorable, my Champion."**

* * *

**Unknown Location**

A pair of cerulean eyes slowly opened up as they stared into the ceiling. Naruto could feel himself laying on a soft bed. It felt strange to him as he could remembered that he lost consciousness. Naruto looked down to see that that while he had pants on, he was naked from the waist up. On his chest were bandages that were quite red likely due to all the blood he was losing.

Naruto quickly ripped them off to find that all his chest wounds have already healed. He then looked around his surroundings and seeing that no one was around; he dropped his pants to check his 'lower areas' for any wounds as well, especially around 'Naruto Junior.' The door to his room opened and in came a young girl with navy blue tied in a bun and wearing a Chinese dress with a black sash. She was carrying bandages in her arms with a smile on her face before she got an eyeful of 'Naruto Junior."

Red-faced, the girl quickly dropped the bandages and ran out the door before shutting and screamed, "Doctor, the patient is awake."

Frozen during the encounter, Naruto's mind finally rebooted from the fact that he had inadvertly flashed the poor girl who appeared to be six years younger than him and quickly pulled up his pants after confirming there were no injuries. The door opened and in walked a pink-eyed woman wearing a Chinese dress that appeared to be small on her due to her large breasts with her black hair tied into a bun.

The woman gave Naruto a smile as she took in his appearance. "My, My, It appears young adults have become quite bold these days to flash my innocent assistant Linhua like that."

Naruto's face reddened, "It was not like that ma'am. I was merely checking for any wounds on my lower body when your assistant came in through the door."

The woman lifted a hand to cover her smile, "I assure you I know but please call me Litchi. Ma'am makes me feel old. May I please have the name of the one will marry my lovely Linhua?"

Naruto in a blitz of speed, appeared in front of Litchi shaking her."It was just a misunderstanding. I didn't know she was going to walk through the door."

Litchi just bopped him in the head with one of her hands hard enough that he faceplanted. "How bold of you, alas, you aren't supposed to do this until after the third date of so. I also wouldn't have the husband of my Linhua cheat on her with poor little me."

Naruto, who was on the ground, rolling around, quickly stopped as he heard the innuendo. Once it was fully processed, his face brightened as a tomato as steam came out of his ears. Litchi on the other hand, was giggling as her hand covered her mouth. After a full minute or so, Naruto stood up and looked at Litchi, "While I hate your teasing, I must ask. Where are my clothes and sword?"

Litchi stopped her giggling as she looked Naruto in the eye, "You were brought in an hour ago. There is no way your wounds have healed that fast, now please get back into your bed." Litchi ordered as all playfulness left her body.

"My wounds are gone and I have to leave now if I wished to catch up to Ragna The Bloodedge." Naruto reply as his fist tightened at the thought of barely missing his brother.

"That settles it, you are not going anywhere especially near an SS-ranked criminal with a bounty of 95 trillion on his head." Litchi scolded as she got closed to him and pressed her palm into Naruto's chest.

Naruto grabbed Litchi's fingers and pointed it somewhere else, "If you will not help, I'll search for it myself." Naruto then headed for the door before Litchi called out, "Wait!"

Naruto then turned around and looked back at Litchi as she said, "It appears you were telling the truth, there are no wounds on your body nor were there any on the inside. You'll find your sword and clothes in a locker near the front door. The number is 32/26/15."

"Why would give me the numbers to your locker?" Naruto questioned at the complete trust.

"The numbers are randomized everytime someone punch it in. Only I know the next sequence numbers, it's the perfect security system." Litchi smiled once more. "But in return could you please give me your name. You never did give it to me you know."

"Naruto." He stated simply before leaving the room not looking back to see the dark looks that Litchi was giving him. Once Naruto was out of Litchi's sight through, she shook her head and returned to her normal looks although she seemed a bit worried.

* * *

**13th Hierarchial City, Kagutsuchi: NOL branch HQ**

'Strange', Naruto thought simply to himself. Every branch he ever went to had more than hundred soldiers and countless others to perform menial labor, wither it was secretary work all the way down to janitorial work. As he was walking down the hallways, his sensitive ears picked the sounds of combat. Naruto then ran until he reached a large room that would leave him surprised.

**Ragna The BloodEdge vs Jin Kisaragi: The Wheels of Fate is Turning! Rebel One, Action!**

Ragna blocked Jin's sword strike that would have pierced his chest with Bloodscythe. He then used one of his hands and placed it on the blade part to parry the strike and have Jin stumbled forward. Ragna then turned his blade to slice vertically which didn't worked since although Jin did stumbled, he combat rolled so he was behind Ragna to which Jin once again pierced Ragna in the gut. Using Yukinesa's abiltiy to control water particles, Jin then froze the surrounding flesh and blood of his brother.

Ragna grabbed the blade and pulled it out him as he turned around and swing the Bloodscythe vertically up to which Jin sidestep before jumping back as Ragna threw the blade before it freeze his entire hand.

"Isn't this fun, Brother! I could do this all day. You and Me going at each other with all we have. Isn't it wonderful, Brother?" Jin, the tall blonde haired green eyed man who was wearing a customized NOL uniform, laughed as he spread his arms while swaying side to side.

"Jin, you're so sick in the fucking head. While I want to revenge at what you did that day, I can't waste any more time on you then I already have." Ragna reply as he turned his blade, gripping it reverse-style as he held out his right hand showing his backpalm to Jin. The winds blew as a mini tornado hid Ragna from Jin's view.

Jin started to smile larger than his face could safely could. 'That's right, soon I will be the one to kill you.' "Brother!" Jin screamed before he went soaring into the air. Jin then felt something hit in the face before he fell back onto the ground with a crater surrounding his limp body. While he wouldn't admit it, he was surprised at the speed of his brother and how quickly he had lost the match.

**Battle Over: Ragna Win**

Ragna placed Bloodscythe back on his hip as he turned his back on Jin. As he did so, Jin saw a black bat shaped wing on Ragna's right shoulder before it disappeared suddenly. As Ragna walked away from Jin, Jin had to ask, "Brother, you aren't going to finish me off?"

Ragna stopped before slightly turning his head so he could still see Jin while his back was turned before replying, "I told you already Jin, I have more important fucking things to do right now so beating the shit out of you will have to do. Make no mistakes, you will answer my questions."

Jin had to laugh at that statement, "That's why you can't protect anything Brother, you're too soft. You can't protect the Sister, Saya, or even Naruto." Jin would have continued to laugh but a foot stomped into Jin's gut, "And who said I need protecting? Also don't mention Saya's name, you dick."

Both Jin and Ragna couldn't believe what they were hearing but they both followed the foot up to see the face of, in their mind, long-dead brother. They saw the face of Naruto all grown up. Ragna turned around as he said, "Fucking impossible," while Jin went into a rage, "You're supposed to be dead, why do you always get in my way?"

Naruto just grinned as he put more pressure into his foot that was on Jin who then screamed, "Surprise bitch, it's a regular family reunion ain't it. All we need now is the Old Lady and Saya."

Ragna placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder before staring into his eyes. Upon confirming it was him, Ragna then hugged Naruto to which Naruto responded by hugging back. When the hugfest between brothers ended. Ragna, who's hands were still on Naruto's shoulder had to ask, "I had hoped that you were still alive when Master Jubei said he didn't bury you along with the Sister. How did you survive having your own neck being sliced?"

Naruto chuckled, "It's a long story, we'll talk about it later when we have the time. Didn't you say you had to do something?"

Ragna's eyes widened, "Fuck, I forgot." Ragna then ran to the elevator that was in the next room.

"Wait for me, I just have to do something here." Naruto yelled. He then looked at Jin who had a snarl on his face but couldn't do anything due to his injuries being severe. Naruto hunched down to so his face was close to Jin's.

"After what you did, you don't deserve that blade, Jin." Naruto then grabbed Yukinesa before hitting Jin's face multiple times with the hilt. After knocking Jin out, Naruto grabbed the sheathe of Yukinesa and sheathed the blade. Even when it was sheathed, he could feel the blade trying to overwhelm his mind. Naruto had to chuckle at what the Nox Nyctores was trying to do. When you had eight lifetimes worth of memories in your head with four beings thousands of years old, with the possibility of more to come; you had to have a very strong mind or learn to push stuff into your subconscious.

Looking at the unconscious form of Jin, Naruto couldn't help but spat on him. "You're lucky that I need you alive to answer Ragna's and my questions at what happened that day. Otherwise, I would've killed you for your sins."

As Naruto ran over to the elevator where Ragna was waiting, Naruto couldn't help but have a smile. If Jin was here, then the green haired monster was somewhere nearby. For some reason, the man loved to mess with his brothers.

'This time, I will be the hunter while you're the prey."

* * *

**Wow, Naruto's ruthless when he wants to be. Some of you will no doubt be like, 'Naruto's not like this' or 'Naruto would've forgiven Jin'.**

**Well, I counter with, 'Would you forgive the man who ruined your childhood and murdered you before you came back to life? Would you also forgive the betrayal your own brother did by stabbing you in the gut and killing your mother figure?'**

**I sure wouldn't. In fact, I would've gutted him in similar fashion the first chance I got. **

**Be sure to leave reviews.**

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	9. Chapter 9:Calamity Trigger Scene 4

**SevenKings here with a long awaited chapter for this story. To be honest, when I first started out, I didn't expect to get such positive reviews. People are actually asking me for more and more. It's brings warmth to my ice-cold heart and I wanted to just do this all the time. **

**By now, you've may have heard the news. RWBY Creator and lead ****animator for Red Vs Blue Season 8-10, Monty Oum had died on Febuary 1st,2015. The man was loved by many and will be sorely missed.**

**In honor of the man who did so much for this world in a short time. I will be posting a new fic called, "The Hunting Gunslinger' which is a Borderlands X RWBY after updating all my fics once. I know you people may not like it but this is my way to honor the man who made my day, made me laugh and love his characters.**

**RIP Monty Oum**

**June 22,1981-Febuary 1,2015 (Age:33)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Calamity Trigger Scene 4**

**Hall where the battle between Ragna occured**

A woman wearing an azure cloak had entered the hallway. She had blonde hair and green eyes and a beret to cover her head. As she looked around uncertainlty as if something was going to attack her. Her eyes finally caught sight of the the fallen major Jin Kisaragi. She then ran over to him and placed a hand on Jin's head.

"Who could have caused such a thing?" She said as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, my oh my what are you doing here?"A voice called out.

Noel turned around to see a green haired man in a black tuxedo with a fedora hat on. The man's eye were closed and slinted almost as if it belong to a snake. Noel sighed in relief,"Captain Hazama, you've scared me."

"I've been known to do that." Hazama smiled.

Noel remembered Jin and asked Hazama, "Do you know who could done something like this?"

Hazama nodded, "It seems that Ragna the BloodEdge was here and the Major lost to him."

Noel's heart jumped slightly when she heard Ragna's name. She didn't know why it was so but in that split moment she knew she had to meet him in order to understand why. "Capatin Hazama, please take Major Jin to a safe area. I'm going after Ragna The BloodEdge." After that she ran deeper into the base.

Hazama raised his hand as if to stop the woman from proceeding on. "Hang on just a minute..." When the girl had left from his sight, Hazama smiled a snake's smile. "So pathetically easy."

**Elevator**

"So let me get this straight, you're the Azure Cat, with a bounty of 94 billion for destruction for NOL property and for being a 'heretic'?" Ragna asked.

"Yup."

"Shit man,can you believe it? Two brothers with enough bounty between them to actually buy most of the Hierarchical Cities." Raga grinned; he would never admit it but he was lonely. Having a ninety-five billion bounty on his head didn't exactly make him "friendly material" to most people.

"Who would believe you were trained by The Jubei, one of the Six Heroes." Naruto's eyes went into star shape as he grabbed his brother's shoulder, "You have to introduce him to me. I can't wait to cross blades with him."

Ragna slipped out of Naruto's grasp and move in the opposite direction, "No homo, right?"

Naruto then pumped both hands in the air, "All of the homo!"

Both of them start to laugh like a couple of young children who had succeeded in their first prank. To these two wanted men, the world had only them in the plane of existence. Each knew that soon they have to confront the dark world which allow monsters to exist and families to be broken apart. But for now, each wanted to just relax in the presence of one another.

As the two of them begin to slowly recuperate from the laughter. Naruto placed a hand over Ragna's shoulder. "So, what is it that you needed to do, huh?"

Ragna's signature scrowl was placed on his lips as he spoke, "Deep underneath the NOL Mainstream Branches exist a Cauldron which they use to manipulate the Boundary."

Naruto nodded, "Since Jin's in the NOL, that means the fucker who killed me and kidnap Saya is somewhere in the NOL." His eyes then widened, "That's why you've been attacking NOL bases, to lure the bastard in."

"You always were the smart one, after Saya of course." Ragna said.

Naruto shrugged, "Eh, she always the scholar out of all of us."

"Anyways, I know Terumi's one of the higher ups and I don't know why he wants the Cauldrons but I'm going to destroy them." Ragna finished up the summary.

"So that's his name, knew I forgot to asked about something." Naruto rubbed his forehead as a wave of nausea started to hit him.

"You alright, bro?"

"Yeah, just a headache." Naruto reply back as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, the world was then in black and white, "Alright, what the fuck is going on?"

Naruto looked towards his brother to see that Ragna's was grabbing his right arm which was shivering badly. "Why is the Azure Grimoire shivering so badly?" Ragna asked to himself.

Naruto waved a hand over his brother's face, "Hello, Earth to Ragna. Can you hear me?"

Ragna didn't respond to that and Naruto had to frown what had transpired. There's was no way this was a prank, Ragna wasn't that subtle. His face has always said what he was thinking about ever since he was a child. Unfortunately for Naruto, the elevator ride ended and with Ragna exiting meant Naruto had to follow. The blonde hair man did his best to have the white haired brother of his to acknowledge his existence in the darknenss.

However, he had to stop when a voice called out in the darkness. "I have been waiting for you, Dark One."

The lights turned on to showed that a silver haired white masked warrior with a his/her hair long enough to reach his/her knees. The warrior's mask had nothing to identify it and no visor. The armor had multiple eye-like things with pupils all over the neck, hands and chest areas. Naruto had to gasp after he had taken a moment to identify who it was; the leader of the Six Heroes Hakumen or at the very least someone who dressed as him.

"Can you feel it, Dark One? The Azure Grimoire fears my strength and so should you." 'Hakumen' stated. "Now, to preserve this world, you must die."

'Hakumen' drew the blade on his/her back and spread his leg in order to balance his/her body. The sword's hilt was held the sword person's head with the business end was pointed at Naruto who was in front of his brother with his right hand gripping on Reibi. "You won't kill my brother with me still here,cosplay dumbass." Naruto glared at 'Hakumen'.

'Hakumen',on the other hand, just chanted, "I am the White Void, I am the Cold Steel, I am the Just Sword/ With blade in hand, I shall reap the sins of the world and cleanse it in the Flames of Destruction/ I am Hakumen,The End has come!" With that, Hakumen lunged at the brother's and went right through Naruto.

* * *

"Maybe you need a break then?"

Naruto blinked and turned his head to see that he was actually back in the elevator. He then looked at Ragna who was showing concern. Naruto then rubbed his forehead and said, "Nah, I'm fine."

'What the hell was that?'

Ragna shrugged, "If you say so."

The elevator ride ended and both of them exited the ride. As the two of them entered the darkened hallway, Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous; if whatever he saw was true then 'Hakumen' should appear right...

"I have been waiting for you, Dark One."

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, 'Hakumen' look almost exactly as he/she did exactly as during 'the vision' as Naruto was now calling it in his head. 'Hakumen' was now staring at Naruto, "I should have known that the anomaly would be here. I offer you this one chance to leave now."

"We can beat the shit out of this guy." Ragna tried to sound confident but something in him told him to get away or certain death would be upon them.

"Then put your sword where your mouth is, Dark One." 'Hakumen' said as he drew his sword. 'Hakumen' positioned himself in exact same way as 'the vision' with the exact same chant.

"I am the white void, I am the Cold Steel, I am the Just Sword/With blade in hand, I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it the Flames of Destruction/ I am Hakumen, The End has Come!" With the chant over, 'Hakumen' rushed forward and lunged.

**Hakumen Vs. Ragna The BloodEdge and Naruto! The Wheel of Fate is Turning! Rebel One! Action!**

Both Ragna and Naruto dodged out of the way with each grabbing their blades. Naruto swung in a wide horizontal arc as he dodged at Hakumen however Hakumen placed his forearm in front of Reibi. Naruto was sure that his blade would go through that armor. The hope however was crushed when a glowing circle appeared from Hakumen's forearm and the armored warrior's hand snaked forward,grabbed Naruto by his arm and with a pivet, threw at his feet.

Hakumen grabbed Reibi and threw to the side. "An impressive tactic with your sword. The blade itself acts as an intimidation tactic against those inexperienced in the art of combat and makes the experienced less wary of you since it appears as nothing more than a decoration sword."

"Naruto! You Bastard! **Hell's Fang!**" Ragna screamed as he rushed the legend with darkness covering his right arm making it look like a fang was rushing from his arm.

Hakumen did the same move expecting that in the Dark One's rage, he would not see it coming. Ragna's **Hell's Fang** did reached it target and as Hakumen's hand snaked and Ragna, he did not expect the Dark One to use the hand as vault pad and kick the veteran warrior in the head.

"**Hades's Gauntlets!**" Ragna continued to scream the name of his techinques.

The first kick did land on Hakumen's head and Ragna tried to continue the combo but Hakumen jumped back. Ranga took the time to time on check on Naruto. "You alright,Bro?"

Naruto just gave him the finger as he got back up. "Even if he's the real Hakumen, it doesn't mean I'm going to go down so easily.I had him right where I wanted him."

"Sorry."

"Do you two really have the time to be talking to one another?" Both Naruto and Ragna saw that Hakumen was slashing down from a distance. A white wave of energy soared towards the two. The two brother counterattacked with their own techinques. With Ragna, he placed the tip of BloodScythe close to the ground and swung up while yelling, "**Dead Spike!**" Black seithr then formed a head with fangs and rushed forwards

Naruto on the other hand spread his arms close and as his arms were lit on fire, he then crisscrossed his arms as the azure flames rolled off his body forming a defensive wall that pushed forward. In a spilt second decision, Naruto wanted to showed off a bit and as such yelled out the name of the techinque. "**Flame Wall!**"

The three techniques met each other and dissolved in a explosive ending covering the area in a mist-like substance. Naruto took the time to grab Reibi off the floor while Ragna kept watch. With blade in hand, Naruto and Ragna went back to back in case of an attack. When the mist was close to dissolving, they could see a silhouette that looked like Hakumen.

They could see that the silhouette was Hakumen when the mist was clear enough to see him/her. Both of them tensed for the next wave of attack and as Hakumen prepared to attack once more, several glowing cirlces appeared with lightning chains binding the Hero.

**Battle End: Result Draw due to Interference Phenomenon**

"An Intervention Phenomenon? No, an artificial one then. Damn you, Grimalkin, I know you can hear me." Hakumen shouted before he was teleported away.

A screen appeared and a woman with pink hair and white shirt and labcoat. She had a lazy expression on her face as she was sucking on a lollipop. "Hey thanks kids for providing a distraction for me against Hakumen."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait, that's was Hakumen?" Seeing the woman nod, the broadsword weilder fell to his knees and screamed, "Nooooooo! My autograph!"

The woman just raised an eyebrow, "Seems like we have a Six Heroes fanboy here. Anyways, wanted to say thanks and Ragna; watch your back. Alot of people are gunning for you for that right arm of yours."

Scoffing, Ragna just said, "I already know that. Besides, who the hell are you?"

"Names Kokonoe, I'm done here, Kokonoe Out." With that the screen zapped out.

Ragna turned around to see that Naruto was still on the ground, but for some reason, a dark cloud hanged over his entire body as it rained and poured. Grabbing a stick out of nowhere, Ragna proceeded to to poke Naruto in the side. Seeing no change, Ragna look at the stick with a confused expression, 'Where the hell did I get a stick?'

Shruuging, Ragna tossed the stick over his shoulder and walked around Naruto until he reached the backside of his dear brother.'Always wanted to do this.' Taking a few moments to aim his foot, Ragna proceeded to kick Naruto's buttocks which snapped him out of his funk. Naruto took a few moments to register the pain and then screamed.

"Alright, enough dillydallying, let's go finish and then dinner and breakfast will be on me." Ragna had to shivered at the offer. He was pretty sure for some reason, his wallet was definitely going to be taking a hit soon. Naruto was known to have a huge stomach after all.

"Oh, right." Naruto shook his head and stood up, "Let's go."

As they continued on, Naruto was doing some serious thinking about what happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

"Nooo!" Naruto screamed about the lost opportunity for an autograph. He fell to his knees crying about the lost opportunity,after a bit he calmed down, "At least I got to fight him a bit before that happened."

Naruto took a look around area that was in black and white once more. He saw that he was on a walkway near a cavern's side with a large object in the middle of said cavern. There were two people on a walkway and Naruto took a closer look. Both of the people were women with one being a silver-haired with a skintight suit with pads on the shoulder and knees.

The other woman was a blonde haired and green eyed while wearing a NOL customized uniform with the back exposed and a beret to cover the head. Naruto managed to see her face and it shocked that she looked like Saya. "S-S-Saya?"

"Loading,Loading,Loadin complete." The silver haired woman spoke in a monotone voice and opened her right eye showing a red eye color. "Intruder detected, identify yourself."

The blonde froze up and also spoke in a montone voice, "I-I I am..."

Naruto ran towards 'Saya' and as he was about to reach her, the world had a broght flash and pain entered Naruto's system.

* * *

**Present Time**

'What the hell is going on?' Naruto thought. First, he saw Hakumen appeared and low and behold, he did. Now, it's happened again but this time some chick and a Saya look-a-like had or perhaps it was her. Naruto had no clue what was going on but one thing is certain.

Things were never going to be the same.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Red eyes slowly opened as a indigo haired girl dressed in a white fancy dress turned her head in a direction 'So Amaterasu has her champion now? No matter, all must fall before the natural order.'

"Imperator, what is on your mind." A voice called out in the darkness.

The Imperator made no movement to acknowledge the voice's presence but she still responded. "I can sense that Amaterasu Unit has made her choice in a champion." She smiled,"Throughout the centuries, we have gathered champions to aid our fight against one another. However, Amaterau and I have different ways of getting our champions to fight for us."

"I see, Do you know where the Champion is? I wished to study this person to understand why they were chosen by the Amaterasu Unit."

"You will find him in the 13th Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi. However you must search for due to the Interference Phenomenon happening."

"Isn't that where the Phase Shift will happen soon?"

"The Amaterasu Unit can no longer shift the timestream and the more the Master Unit loops, the closer it will get closer to the physical world. She will search for the Calamity Trigger and enter the world through the Continuum Shift. I suspect she has the Trigger her champion, if not, then someone who is close to them."

"I shall be preparing for my departure then, Imperator." The footsteps sounded that the person was leaving.

The Imperator on the other hand then left the room she was in and walked until she reached a door. Opening it showed a bed and a dresser fit for a Empress, the Imperator walked over to the desk and picked up a picture. The Imperator scowled slightly and placed it back facedown.

'Soon, the world shall be as it should be. A world of death.'

* * *

**Done, finally done. It was hard trying to make the fight seemed as natural as it were. Props to other authors if they can managed the fight scenes.**

**Other news, most of my other fics will take a huge hiatus. This is due to me working on 'The Hunting Gunslinger' A BorderlandsXRWBY Crossover written and deadicated to Monty Oum. The Creator of RWBY who died last week.**

**For now,enjoy the omake and the preview of 'The Hunting Gunslinger'**

OMAKE 1: Naruto's Obession first formed

_No child live in this era without hearing the stories of the Six Heroes. This is especially true for Naruto, the nine year old who lived in the church with the Sister and his adopted family. HoweverThe child was taken a break and walking through the woods which surrounding the church close to evening._

_"I'm lost." Naruto said to himself as he wandered through the woods trying to find a way out._

_Wolves howled and Naruto was running through the woods now, not wanting to be a meal. The wolves appeared out of the woods and circle him. Naruto assumed the fetal position and closed his eyes. Some moments passed and Naruto opened his eyes to see a man wearing a brown jacket with two cat-like ears in the jacket hoodie was jumping back into the woods._

_Naruto looked around and saw that he was in the church clearing. The child ran to the church and found the Sister was waiting by the front door._

_"There you were,Naruto." Celica looked relieved as she hugged the poor boy._

_"Sister, who was that?" Naruto asked._

_"Who?"_

_"There was someone with a jacket and had two cat ears on the hood thingy." Naruto tried to imitate the ears with his fingers._

_Celica knew what Naruto was talking about,"That was probably Jubei, One of the Six Heroes."_

_And from that moment on, Naruto idolized the Six Heroes although it was a little bit more with Jubei._

**_The Preview of 'The Hunting Gunslinger'_**

_In the Highlands of Pandora, a lone man was walking down a beaten path. The man was wearing a white half mask with black markings that covered his upper face and a scarf that covered the lower half. He was also wearing a brown duster with steel-toed combat boots and two pistol holsters on his hip and under his arms._

_The man had reached his destination which was a hidden cave. Inside it was a statue of a woman with her hair combed to her left side and the right side of her head was shaven. Wings were on the woman's back and spiral tattoos covered her right arm._

_The man took off his mask and scarf to show the man was young; about seventeen or so and his face was covered with burn scars. He placed the headgear in front of the statue before he kneel down in front of it._

_A few minutes passed before the man spoke,"Hey Angel, sorry I haven't been around lately. Been busy keeping the bandits and psychos from messing things up." He sighed and lowered his head, "Ever since Jack's death, we seemed to be drifting off. Axton' usually hangs out with Raiders drinking in the praise, Maya's with Lilith trying to find information on Sirens, Salvador's with Zer0 taking any jobs that seems challenging to them and just by themselves, Gaige's hanging out with Scooter trying to find a way to find a way to add Elemental weaponry onto the cars,Brick's been expanding Slab territory, Mordecai's been on the hunt against the remnants of Hyperion on the planet, and Kreig's catching up on lost time with Tiny Tina."_

_The man looked up at the Angel statue,"With the Vault found and opened, I don't know what to do anymore. The bandits and creatures are no challenge, my friends are busy. What do I do?"_

_"You can die,Bandit."_

_Electricity shot out from all directions disrupting the "Bandit's" shield who then fell to the floor with about 40 volts of electrictiy in his body. Footsteps could heard as the man had enough strength left in his body to lift his head. He could see a brown hair man with windswept hair and a mask in the same shade of skin tone. The 'Bandit' was shocked because the man in his sights was no other than Handsome Jack._

_"Have a nice nap, it's more than you deserve." Jack said as he stomped on the 'Bandit's' head forcing the 'Bandit' to see only darkness._


	10. Chapter 10:Calamity Trigger Final Scene

**SevenKings with the final Calamity Trigger Scene. The scene was based on a combination of Blazeblue Calamity Trigger and Blazblue Alter Memory, which is an actual Blazblue anime. Yes, there is an anime for it. Go now, my readers and may your future be kind to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:Calamity Trigger Final Scene**

Lt. Noel Vermillion was walking cautiously as she entered the basement of the NOL base. She was looking around as the object in the middle of a ravine. She squeaked a little when the object opened and a girl floated downwards with her eyes or rather eye closed.

The girl was a white-haired tied into a ponytail with a blade at the end. She was wearing a jumpsuit and an eyepatch covering her right eye,"Loading,Loading,Loading,Loading complete. Initializing standard operating protocols," Her eye opened up, revealing a red iris,"Identifying intruder as similar to Unit;identify your code."

Noel shivered at the ice-cold stare the girl was giving her,"I-I-I..." Noel's eyes turned emotionless as she replied in a monotone voice,"I am Dimensional Boundary Interface Field Number 12: Anti-Sakishin Core Unit. Identify yourself," Noel asked back.

The silver girl answered back as the two of them walked towards each other,"I am Dimension Boundary Interface Field 13:Anti-Sankishin core Unit:Nu." As the two placed a hand together, a green pulse of energy appeared from their hands,"12, your existence is incomplete;recommend self termination."

Noel shook her head without blinking,"Negative, self-preservation is primary objective."

Nu spoke out her thoughts,"12 has denied recommendation, searching for appropriate response, best response..."

Nu and Noel both said at the same time,"Elimination of Dimensional Boundary Interface Field 12/13." Noel jumped back as she threw off her cloak and spread her arms with two circles appearing near her hands,"Bolverk!"

As she gripped Bolverk and fired at Nu,a large sword too big for anyone to wield flew from the ceiling and blocked the energy blasts. Nu voiced,"Lux Santus: Murakumo activate," a tornado of wind and dust blocked Noel's view but it dissipated after a few second revealing Nu with armor plating on her jumpsuit and a visor with a single red eye with a black background. Near her back were nine sword blades that were wide and long making it seemed like they were wings.

Nu grinned as she rushed forward towards 12.

**Noel Vermillion vs Nu-13: The Wheel of Fate is Turning! Rebel One,Action!**

Nu rushed forwards as Noel jumped back until her back was against a pillar,firing Bolverk again and again but Nu took a slight steps to the sides dodging the blasts aimed at her face. Nu raised a hand and one of the blades rushed forward towards the Lt.'s location.

Noel waited for the right moment before doing a backflip and stick the landing on the blade as it pierced the pillar. The blond woman took the time to aimed but it was a bad move as even more blades were closing in on her. She jumped from blade to blade as they also pierced the pillar.

When the final blade penetrated the pillar,Noel aimed with Bolverk where she last saw Nu but the silver haired woman wasn't there. There was a blur behind Noel and as she turned, she received a knee to the face.

As Noel tumbled, she recovered as she turned her body to face Nu and aimed at short period of time and fired. But the blasts did no good as Nu's blades blocked every shot. Noel fell to her knees as Nu was in close proximity to the identical Unit, Nu spoke the final words of the fight,"Beginning Termination Protocols," and had the blades ready to turn Noel into a shishkabob.

**End Fight**

Noel closed her eyes and waited for her death but when it didn't come,she opened them to reveal that a black-clothed boy her age wielding a broadsword with enough skill to parry the nine blades and swing horizontally at the girl.

Nu backflip but she didn't see the sneak attack from the front by Ragna The Bloodedge as he screamed,"**Hell's Fang**." Ragna looked over to his brother as he growled,"This one is mine, you can go check on the Saya look-a-like," Ragna growled before charging at Nu. Naruto nodded and went to check on the girl who looked like Saya but as he kneel down, the girl aimed a gun at his head. Naruto dodged by moving his head backwards and then vaulted backwards.

Noel stood up and continue her monotone,"New Target Identified, Subject is similar to Unit yet different. Beginning Termination Protocol." Naruto gritted his teeth, since this girl looked so much like Saya to the point that he was half sure it was Saya brainwashed. Naruto gripped Reibi which was still on his shoulder,"Get ready cause I come."

**Naruto vs Noel Vermillion! The Wheel of Fate is Turning! Rebel One,Action!**

As Noel aimed at Naruto, the blonde Champion of Amaterasu rushed forward hoping to close the distance. But as he was within sword range, Noel fired until his chest before jumping over his head. Naruto bared the shot as swiped vertically backwards with the blunt side of Reibi. However, Noel's flexibility and agility in midair allowed her to stick the landing on his sword as she fired multiple bursts into Naruto's head.

As Naruto stumbled, he slowly regained his ground as he huffed a bit. He was lucky that he had such a thick skull otherwise those blasts would've kill him. He then stabbed the ground,"Restriction 7 Partial Release, deployed Dimensional Boundary Experimental Field, awaken Chomei!" Like Nu, a tornado of wind and dust hid Naruto from sight for a few seconds before the blonde fighter was revealed.

Naruto's appearance had changed as his hair was now green and wavy with his iris's were the color of orange. Instead of his broadsword, green gauntlets and combat boots had appeared as Naruto got into a stance where he put both fists close to his face as he bounced back on his toes back and forth. After a bounce, the anomaly rushed forward while still keeping his fists up.

Noel fired fired at Naruto but the man disappeared in a blur and reappeared later behind her. Naruto then unleashed a multitude of punches into the chest and head before unleashing countless right kicks before spinning counter-clockwise and landed another blow right ontop of the fell to the ground and shakily got back up. As Naruto tensed for a counterattack, Noel fell onto her rear end and crossed her arms over her face,"Don't hurt me,please!"

Naruto looked at Noel inquisitively, it was strange to see such radical change in someone's personality but he had to ask,"Is your name Saya?" Noel's confused look on served to make the man angry,"I said, IS YOUR NAME SAYA?"

Noel curled into the fetal position with her eyes closed,"My name's Noel Vermillion and I'm the secretary for Major Jin Kisaragi."

Hearing Jin's name did not help with Naruto's mood, rather it pissed him off,"So you work for my dipshit brother, why does he keep you around? Is it because he feels guilty at what he did?" Naruto continued to spew out theories much to the confusion of Noel until they both heard a soft grunt of pain. The two of them saw that Ragna as he was pierced in the back by the blade that was tied to the girl's ponytail.

Naruo's eyes widened as he registered what had happened,"RAGNA!"

**Battle End**

* * *

**Yuuki Terumi: A few minutes earlier**

Yuuki Terumi was having a good time watching these two chicks duking it out from an overwatch room even if he had already seen this hundreds of times. He may be a ghost but he was still a male who enjoy a catfight every now and then,"When will Raggy come? I'm so bored and a catfight like this is something he's missing out on," Terumi then looked up as he made a thinking gesture,"Now that I think about it,I hate cats so should should I hate females when they fight? Decisions Decisions, I should get myself a hobby then but messing with Raggy is so much fun."

Then, the God of Trolling then saw something that irked him, little Raggy had that trash that he called a brother with him,"I was sure I got of him years ago so how is he still alive. Even I would need the help of Take-Mikazuchi in order to revive and I highly doubt those calculating pricks would even do it for that scum." As the trash fought against the Murakumo unit, he couldn't help but overhear,'similar to Unit but different.' Terumi wondered,"So the trash is a Murakumo Unit? SO THAT was what the bloodsucker was trying to hide from me," he clapped at the audacity of the vampire,"Clever Girl, you fooled me for a long time but you showed your hand a little too early.

As the male Murakumo, the only male Murakumo as far as he knew, as he rushed to grabbed Raggy from the clutches of his yandere girlfriend."Guess I should introduce myself, again." The trash would definitely be something the prick Relius would loved to get his hands on, but why should he do the work for him? The guy can get it himself if he wanted it for all he care.

* * *

**Ragna The BloodEdge vs Nu-13! The Wheel of Fate is Turning! Rebel One! Action!**

As Ragna sliced horizontally with BloodScythe, Nu blocked it with her blades before spinning and aimed one of her foot blades at Ragna's head. The weilder of the Azure ducked as he went for a uppercut laced with seithr with Nu jumping backwards before immediately going for the kill as she rushed with four of her flying blades aimed at Ragna.

Just as she expected, Ragna blocked with his own weapon but that left opening to the other five blades just above her head and aimed at her 'Destined One'. Ragna placed his right hand in a upwards pose similar to when someone pumps their fist and screams,"Yeah!" The ninty-five billion bounty's backpalm gloved opened slightly revealing a darkish glow before he grunted in pain.

You expect somebody to scream when they were stabbed in the chest with a huge blade. But Ragna was so tough, that it only caused him to grunt in pain. Nu didn't scream as the blade also went through her body and merely placed her hands lovingly over Ragna's neck,"Don't you just loved a happy reuninon between lovers, Ragna?" Floating over to the edge, she began to tip over,"Now let's become one, Ragna and destroy this world together."

Ragna who was in daze, didn't do anything until he heard his own name being yelled at. Hearing it, he turned to see Naruto and the Saya-lookalike were running towards him. Now realizing what was happening, Ragna used the last of his strength to pushed Nu away from him. But he didn't account for the giant blade still in stuck in his back.

Luckly, Naruto was able to reach him after rushing at high speeds thanks to Chomei's ability; he was able to grasp his brother's hand and Noel who helped him by using her arms to hugged Naruto's waist as they pulled backwards leaving Nu to fall into the Cauldron as she ran out of strength after fighting Ragna and stabbing herself.

Her last words were,"Why,Ragna?" before she disappeared entirely.

**Battle End**

Huffing, the three of them were so tired from the fighting and strength exertion that they had to do with Naruto tired from using Chomei's release. It was the reason why he prefer using Matatabi's since the abilities were useful in battle and cost very little comapred to others except maybe Shukaku's but then again, the one is only useful when he had sand and let's face it, he wasn't going to carry a gourd on his back all the time.

Noel was starting to cry as she banged on Ragna's injured chest,"Stupid,Stupid,Stupid, why do you always have to be so reckless?"

Naruto was able to recognize Noel's wording,"Noel, what do mean;always?"

Noel widened her eyes as she tried to think about why she would used that word,"Why would I, this is the first time I met you two," The NOL woman grasped her head in pain,"What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, I'm just dying to hear what comes out of your mouth."

Hearing that voice again and reconizing who it was, both Ragna and Naruto stood up and both shouted,"TERUMI!"

The snakelike man nodded,"Yes, me Terumi; you Raggy and trashbag. Honestly, I thought you of all people Raggy would be able to know who's who by now but I'm more curious about your trash brother."

Ragna gritted his teeth, he failed once and he won't do so again,"I won't let you touch him, Terumi."

Giving off his trolling smile, he changed the subject,"Ah, Lieutenant Vermillion so nice to see you again."

Just as Noel was going to ask who he was, a howl of wind and Rachel Alucard appeared,"Do not answer, Noel," but it was too late,"Who are you?"

Terumi laughed insanely as he threw off his fedora hat,"I knew it, she was The Calamity Trigger but more importantly the trash and the girl are The Trigger combined. Relius would loved to get his hands on him." He smirked at the trio,"Relax, I won't fight you now, not since I can now taste my hard-boiled eggs."

Ragna, with his hot-headed personality, attempted to go for Terumi along with Naruto but Rachel merely waved her hands and the trio were swallowed by a black void. Terumi, who had the fedora hat back on his head looked back at where the opposition were,"I didn't think she would have the strength to teleport thee people. Oh well, hard-boiled egg time."

* * *

**Boundary**

**"Oh, Champion, despite my best attempts to aid you. You may have just doomed your world to an eternity of Death."**

* * *

**Done, I'm going to sleep now, got tests tomorrow for school so **

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck **


End file.
